


Apart

by klancerlover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Allura and Romelle are also in a secret relationship whoops, #Altea High loathes Marmora to its very core, #In which Lance and Keith are highschool enemies but actually are in a secret relationship, #Keith and Acxa and Romelle and the girls are in Marmora, #Lance often gets nightmares of Keith getting hurt if anyone found out about them, #fluff and angst, #highschool Au, #its soccer lol, #secret relationship, #the rest are in Altea, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover
Summary: Altea and Marmora high school are enemies for stupid reasons, but little do they know that 4 students are hiding secrets that no one can ever know
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Comments: 85
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a draft about this in my docs so I was like, why not? Here we go!
> 
> It’s a short first chapter whoops I’ll make up for it in the next one with some fluff

Lance ran forward and hit the soccer ball with a powerful kick, sending it flying over the field. The students and his teammates ran to follow it. His school was going against their rival today, Marmora high school. If you were to walk in the halls of Altea High, you would hear nothing but the insults against the high school. Lance didn’t even know why they were rivals in the first place. Either the teachers have explained it and he didn’t hear it, or he just didn’t know at all. 

A familiar figure ran ahead of him, and he let out a growl. There he was. The ever so great Keith Kogane. His worst rival. Ever since they first played against each other, Lance dubbed him his own enemy, and vowed to show him up. 3 months of hatred. Absolute hatred. Lance pushes himself to run faster, and caught up to the ball, sending it into the net and earning the team the last goal for the game. “Ha! Suck it, Keith!” Lance shouted, filled with adrenaline. 

In the lockers, James, Kinkade, and the other boys clapped Lance on his shoulder, congratulating him. 

“Great job, Lance. That was an awesome last shot.” James said. Lance grinned, “Thanks, man. I do have a pretty great kick.” He said. It’s what he was basically known for, being the captain of his team. There was a reason why he had long legs. Lance went off to get changed, the adrenaline inside him slowly fizzing away. “You coming, man?” Matt asked him. “Yeah. Go, don’t wait.” Lance waved him off. The lockers slowly emptied as Lance got dressed, knowing Pidge and Hunk were waiting for him. 

There was just one thing. He looked around before heading further into the locker room, where the Marmoran boys changed. Luckily, this part was silent and empty too, except for one person. And Lance could recognize that mullet anywhere. He quietly crept up behind Keith, arms raising up. Instead of attacking him or pushing him around, Lance did what everyone would probably hate him for. He wrapped his arms around the boy, resting his head on his shoulder. “Hey, you.” He said softly, fondly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith twitched against Lance. “I have a boyfriend, you know.” He said, but he can hear the smile in his voice. “Oh? Keith Kogane, you’re cheating on me? Who is this mysterious, handsome man?” Lance asked playfully. “He’s got beautiful blue eyes, caramel skin, freckles. Best player on the team, really kind and smart, and funny. He’s pretty great, I’d say.” Keith said. Lance blushed furiously, “He sounds like me.” He said. Keith laughed and turned around, “Is that so? I didn’t notice.” He said, leaning to him, and their noses gently brushed together.

“Hey.” Keith said softly. “Hi. You were great out there today.” Lance said as softly. 2 months. 2 beautiful, great months with Keith, and Lance was hopelessly in love with the man. They hadn’t ever been enemies in the first place. The moment they first met, they had a ridiculously huge crush on each other, and became friends in secret for a month and a half before becoming more. 

Lance hasn’t yet told Keith of the growing love inside him. 

Hasn’t told him of how it drowns him, how he could basically say he fell in love with Keith at first sight. And every day, he wants to. Oh, he wants to. “Me? What about you? You were amazing.” Keith said softly. Lance giggled, blushing furiously. “Thank you. You’re so sweet.” He said softly. Keith leant up and gently kissed him before pulling away. “It’s the truth.” He said. Lance smiled, and those three words are on the tip of his tongue, are begging to be said, but he makes himself wait. It’s not the right moment. 

He reached up and gently brushed Keith’s cheek, and Keith melted against his touch. Lance knew Keith loved the affection he gave him, but also got insanely shy and touch-starved. “I’m so lucky to have someone like you.” Lance said softly. Keith blushed, “Lance...” he said. “Seriously. You’re amazing, Keith. I...I...” Lance trailed off, blushing at the words that screamed in his mind, in his heart. “You what?” Keith asked curiously. And then they both startled when Matt shouted. “Lance! Dude, did you get lost in your thoughts or something? Come on, we’re waiting for you!” Lance touched his chest to calm his heart. 

“I’m coming, dammit!” Lance shouted back. 

He turned back to Keith, who now looked sad. “Babe...” he said, and Keith shook his head. “I hate this. I hate how we have to stay away from each other. I hate being away from you.” He murmured softly. Lance shook his head too, his heart hurting. “Sweetheart, you can’t just say things like that, you  know my heart is weak. It’s hard for me, too. But we’ll see each other later, right? You’re coming over to help me with my studying.” He said softly. “It’s not enough. We live so far from each other.” Keith whispered. “Keith.” Lance’s voice cracked, his heart breaking. 

He leaned to him and kissed his cheek, “We’ll see each other later, I promise. I have to go. You’re always with me, you know that.” He whispered. Keith nodded, “And you with me.” He whispered. 

Lance smiled at him before pulling away, blowing him a kiss before leaving. “What happened to you?” Matt asked. “I lost something. I was looking for it.” Lance lied easily, shrugging. Pidge and Hunk secretly looked at each other at this. They were beginning to become suspicious, to wonder what was going on with Lance. They were also against the school rivalry, but no one had to know that. Because they were slowly becoming pretty sure that Lance and Keith were secretly together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which it’s almost like Lance and Keith are from a royalty au and live in different planets that are enemies with all this angst I just wrote
> 
> And hey, it’s not like Lance doesn’t consider Keith his prince~

The moment Lance heard a knock on his door, he got up and ran downstairs. “I got it, I got it!” He said to Veronica, who was about to go open it. Lance went to the door and opened it, seeing Keith there, his hair up in a ponytail. “Hi!” Lance chirped happily, leaping at him and hugging him. Keith chuckled, “Hey.” He said, hugging him back. “Oh? Hi Keith! I haven’t seen you in a little bit.” Veronica said, peering to see him as the boys pulled away from each other. “Ah. After school practice, you know? Plus, I live almost half an hour away.” Keith said as Lance led him inside. “Right. What will you boys be doing today?” Veronica said. “Lance needs my help with a paper. We’re gonna be doing some studying.” Keith said. “I see. Well, have fun.” Veronica said. Lance tugged on Keith’s hand, “Come on.” He said. 

He led him upstairs into his room, where they sat on his bed. “All right. Show me the problem.” Keith said. Lance pulled out his binder from his bag and flipped through it, taking out the paper and showing it to him. “It’s these questions. The ones where I have to multiply the numbers. I don’t get it, I keep getting them wrong. I don’t know why.” He said, a little frustrated. Keith took the paper, looking it over. “Oh. Oh no, you have it right. It’s the little numbers in the brackets. You’re forgetting those.” He said, taking a pencil and circling the bracketed numbers. 

“Oh. Oh, that makes so much sense. I knew I was forgetting something, I just didn’t know what.” Lance said in realization. 

He then took the paper, “Thank you.” He said, giving Keith a smile. He then corrected his answers, Keith watching him. “Yeah, so that one’s 5 since it’s multiplication.” Keith said, pointing to another problem. Lance nodded, “Got it.” He said. Keith smiled at him before going to do his own work. “So next month, we have our next big match. Are you ready for it?” Lance asked suddenly. “We’ve been practicing. What about you guys?” Keith said. “Same. You know what I’m really ready for, though?” Lance said. “What’s that?” Keith asked. “Beating you.” Lance said with a smirk. 

Keith looked up from his work at this and smirked back, “We’ll see about that, sweetheart.” He said. Lance laughed. After a while, they took a break, lounging together. “Come on.” Lance suddenly said, standing. “What? Where?” Keith asked curiously. “To get something to eat, obviously. I’m freaking starving.” Lance said, taking Keith’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “Oh. Right.” Keith said. Lance shook his head in amusement. They drove off to get some food before coming back and eating. 

They quietly conversed, but Lance found himself occasionally looking to the door. 

“Babe. What’s wrong?” Keith asked, sounding concerned. “Hm? Oh. I just-keep looking to the door ‘cause Pidge and Hunk often come in randomly at times. I’m just hoping today isn’t one of those days. We hardly spent any time together this week.” Lance said, turning back to him. “Just like that?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, “Just like that. I don’t mind it though, but you know. Not today.” He said. Keith nodded in understanding. After they finished, they headed back upstairs to get on with their work. 

Lance decided to stall a bit by turning on his piano, testing out a few keys. He’d been learning to play since he was young, and was now quite talented at it. Keith loved to hear him play, sitting beside him to listen. “This is for you.” Lance said to Keith, winking at him. He then began to play a slow, soft melody. Keith came to sit beside him, a smile on his face. Lance had been compiling the notes for the little song for days, planning to play it for Keith. In his mind, he titled the piece “Red”, which was Keith’s nickname. 

After he was done, Keith clapped. 

“That was beautiful. Thank you.” He said softly, reaching up and kissing his cheek. Lance blushed, smiling at him. They then went back to work, and Lance pretended not to notice that Keith’s ponytail was becoming loose, to which Keith then took out the hair tie, his inky hair falling down to below his jaw. Keith then looked at him, “What?” He asked. Lance blinked, “What?” He asked. “You’re staring at me.” Keith said. 

Right. Lance shrugged, “Your hair’s just cute, that’s what.” He said. Keith turned red, “Lance.” He said. Lance smiled, “What? It’s the truth.” He said. “Stop.” Keith’s voice cracked, making Lance laugh. After a while, Keith suddenly spoke up again, “I should get going. It’s late.” He said. Lance turned to him, “Why don’t you stay?” He asked. “It’s a long drive back.” Keith said as he stood. Lance stood as well, going to him, “You shouldn’t drive at this time. It’s not safe out there, something could happen to you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said. “Lance, I’ll be fine.” Keith said. Lance took his hands, “I don’t want you to go. I’d miss you so badly.” He said more quietly. “Lance.” Keith said as quietly. 

“Stay.” Lance said. 

“Lance...I can’t...” Keith said. Lance leaned in and kissed his cheek, resting his forehead against Keith’s. “Stay with me.” He whispered. Keith looked dazed. “Okay. All right.” He whispered, which made Lance smile. He then led him back to his bed, where they cuddled together. “I don’t know how you make me give in like that.” Keith said as he rested his head on his chest. “I have my ways.” Lance said. 

Keith laughed a little. After a few moments, Lance realized Keith was falling asleep, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” Lance said softly, kissing his head. “Goodnight.” Keith mumbled. And they both fell asleep. In the morning, Lance woke up first, rubbing his eyes. He craned his head, seeing Keith was still asleep against his chest, looking peaceful. He smiled softly, reaching up to run his fingers through his inky hair. Keith slightly stirred, but did not wake up. 

Lance craned down to kiss Keith’s head, fondness and affection surging through him. 

“Lance...?” Keith mumbled sleepily. Lance craned his head again, seeing Keith rubbing his eyes, “Hey you.” He said softly. “Mm. Hey...” Keith murmured. “Did I wake you?” Lance asked. “No. Not really.” Keith mumbled. He then lifted his head, looking at Lance with those dazzling, but dark indigo eyes. Or were they a dark silver-blue? Lance never knew because they always seemed to shift colours, but he loved it. 

He reached out to brush his cheek, and Keith pressed for more. “Someone wants affection, hm?” Lance teased. “Shut up.” Keith mumbled. Lance laughed. “Lance! Come downstairs for breakfast! And bring Keith too!” Veronica shouted from downstairs. Keith pulled away from Lance at this, blushing furiously. “She must’ve come into my room at some point.” Lance said, but he was blushing too. 

He then sat up, “Well. Come on, then.” He said. 

They headed downstairs to eat breakfast. “So. How was studying?” Veronica asked. “Ah, Keith’s a math natural. He helped me out.” Lance said, nudging Keith. “That’s not true. Lance is pretty good too.” Keith said, gently nudging him back. A few minutes into eating breakfast, Keith gets up, “I should get going now. Shiro and Adam must be waiting for me.” He said. “Do you want me to drive you back?” Lance asked, standing as well and following him to the kitchen. “No, that’s all right, Blue. I can get back home in some way.” Keith said. 

“Are you sure? Let me drive you, it’ll be faster.” Lance asked. “That’s sweet of you to offer, but I don’t want you to be late for class.” Keith said. “Oh, come on! You never let me drive you because of that reason. Just once. Please?” Lance asked,as they stood outside the door, giving him puppy eyes. Keith looked at him, almost instantly falling for the trap. “Lance, no. What if someone sees us from Marmora?” Keith said gently. Lance’s face fell at this, which hurt Keith. “Right. No, you’re right. We can’t risk it.” Lance said softly. 

“Hey...” Keith came to him and took his hands. 

“One day, they’ll forget this stupid rivalry, and we can be together all you like. And didn’t you say you wanted to go see that movie, Coco?” He said softly. “Yeah.” Lance said. “Okay, well, we can go next week. Just you and me, and then we can do whatever we want after.” Keith said. “Promise?” Lance asked softly. Keith smiled fondly, “I promise, sweetheart. And you know I never break my promises.” He said softly. Lance nodded, feeling a little better. “Okay.” He said softly. “That’s my Blue.” Keith said fondly, reaching up and gently kissing him before pulling away. “I’ll see you next week, okay?” He said. 

“Okay. See you next week. Drive safe.” Lance said quietly. “I will. You’re always with me.” Keith said softly. Lance smiled a bit. “And you with me.” He responded. Keith smiled back, softly saying goodbye before pulling back, walking away. Lance watched him walk away, heart thrumming against his chest despite the pain he always feels when Keith leaves him. For a wild second, he thinks about transferring from Altea to go to Marmora, knowing thatthe pain would not be this bad if he would be able to see Keith everyday. But then he quickly got it out of his mind. Keith would be pretty upset if Lance told him that, and tell him not to. Especially not for him. Keith was selfless like that. Whatever with the angst. There was a reason Lance’s heart was thrumming wildly. Because on this day, he realized that maybe...maybe Keith loved him too


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops angst  
> Plus, a backstory! It’s half assed but...I tried

Lance went to go sit with Allura, the only person who knew what was happening. And that reason why was because she was also in love with someone from Marmora highschool. Her name was Romelle, and she and Allura had been dating for around the same time that Lance and Keith had been dating. “Hey ‘Lura.” He said. “Hello, Lance.” Allura greeted warmly. “What’s been going on? How are things between you and a certain blonde?” Lance asked. Allura blushed, smiling, “It’s going great.” She said. Her smile then faded, “But you know how it is. I’m never able to see her very much.” She said. Lance sighed, “I know it too well.” He agreed. “What about you and Keith?” Allura asked. Lance smiled, “I love him, Allura. And every day, I want to tell him so badly.” He said softly. “Aw, Lance! You look so smitten!” Allura said. Lance blushed, laughing a little. 

“Why do we even have this rivalry, Allura? Why do we have to be kept from the ones we love?” He then asked quietly. Allura sighed, “Well...it all began with a group of 5 friends. One of them being my father. He and Zarkon, who would later become Marmora’s founder, were closer than they were with their group of friends. Both of them fell in love with two girls. One day, Zarkon’s lover fell very ill. And it made Zarkon lose his mind. This created a rift between my father and Zarkon, as Zarkon was willing to do anything to help her. Alfor tried to get him to listen to reason, but Zarkon turned away from him and pushed him away. And that’s where the rivalry comes from. Marmora hates us because they love Zarkon, and treat Honerva like their Queen. If you really think about it, Altea doesn’t want this rivalry. But...they’d never admit it.” Allura recounted the past. 

Lance made a small noise, “What a stupid rivalry.” He muttered.

“You can say that again.” Allura said. “What are we talking about?” Both got startled when Pidge and Hunk came to join them. “Oh. Just...Altea and Marmora’s past.” Lance said. “Ah, yes. The tragic tearing of two friends.” Pidge said. She then leaned forward, “And the theory that Alfor and Zarkon were once lovers.” She said, a strange tone to her voice. Allura, who definitely knew about this, the answer being true, frowned. “If you told anyone that, you would be murdered.” She said. 

“Hey, I have my theories. No one needs to know.” Pidge shrugged. She then gave a look to Hunk, who slightly shrugged. Nothing. Lance decided not to say anything, but he was thinking about it on the inside. Altea and Marmora’s founders being lovers....it sounded like...history was repeating itself...with Lance and Keith...and even Allura and Romelle...

Once Pidge and Hunk were gone, Lance turned to Allura. 

“Is it true? Were Alfor and Zarkon...” Lance trailed off. Allura nodded, a small smile on her face. “Yes. I even thought they were soulmates. And years later...a part of my father still loves Zarkon.” She said softly. Lance let out a sharp breath, reaching out and touching her arm. “Allura. Do you know what this means? If Altea and Marmora knew about their past, this rivalry would stop! You can be with Romelle, and I can be with Keith! We wouldn’t have to pretend to hate them anymore!” He said. Allura’s smile faded, “I wish it was that easy, Lance.” She said softly. 

When school ended and the day turned to night, Lance found himself plagued by nightmares of Keith getting hurt. He woke up with a cry, his breaths shaky and quick. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he softly sobbed, scared. In his fear, he picked up his phone and called Keith. Keith instantly answered, “Lance? Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked. “Keith~” Lance cried softly. And Keith instantly knew. He knew because Lance has called him at night before, crying. Keith had done it himself. “You had a nightmare?” Keith asked softly. 

“Keith, I’m scared. I’m so scared.” Lance whispered shakily. 

Yeah, a part of him is so done with the rivalry, but a part of him is scared, too. “I know. I’m scared, too. It’s okay. We just...have to hold on for this week.” Keith said softly. Lance cried more, and Keith tried to soothe him. “Keith...do you believe that Alfor and Zarkon were in love at one point?” Lance asked softly. He heard silence for a second. “Alfor and Zarkon? I mean...Acxa and I secretly talked about it, but...I didn’t think it might be real.” Keith said. “Allura told me it’s true. That Alfor actually still loves Zarkon.” Lance said. He heard Keith let out a sharp breath, “That changes everything.” He whispered. “It’s not that easy. Allura said so.” Lance murmured. Tears were still sliding down his cheeks, and he sniffed. 

“We can never let them find out, Keith. Never. The students of Altea would hurt you.” Lance whispered. “And Marmora’s students would hurt you.” Keith murmured.It was silent for a second. “I won’t let them do that, though. I’ll protect you. I promise.”Lance said suddenly. Lance couldn’t see it, but Keith smiled. “And I’ll do the same for you.” He said softly. They continued to talk until Lance fell asleep, comforted by Keith’s presence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Date time will be in Keith’s p.o.v!

The next week passes by slowly, and Lance can feel himself slowly losing his mind. He desperately wants to see Keith, missing him, missing him like he was missing a part of his heart, if not the entire thing- Lance let out a breath as he twisted and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. A problem he’d been having since his conversation with Allura, processing what she’d told him. Alfor and Zarkon were lovers. For some reason they were torn apart, and both fell in love with someone else.But now Allura said Alfor still loves Zarkon...

In the morning, Pidge and Hunk noticed that Lance was distracted. “Lance? Are you okay? You’ve been out of it these past few days.” Pidge asked him. “Hm? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Just...got a lot on my mind.” Lance said, shaking out of his thoughts. Pidge and Hunk shared a look. “Buddy...you’d tell us if something was wrong, right? You tell us everything.” Hunk said. “And I still do.” Lance said. “Pidge and I think you’re hiding something from us.” Hunk said. Lance twitched at this, “What?” He asked. Oh no. “And we’re here for whatever it is. You can tell us, we won’t judge you.” Hunk said. 

Lance shook his head, “Are you okay, Hunk? ‘Cause I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said. 

He then got up, “You guys are weird. I’m gonna go.” He said before walking away. He had a feeling that Pidge and Hunk were trying to get something out of him. What was it? He didn’t know. He shrugged it away. One thing he could look forward to for tomorrow, he was going out with Keith. His phone rang, and he picked it up, smiling when he saw it was Keith. He answered, “Hi! How’d you know I was thinking about you?” He chirped happily. 

“I’m a psychic.” Keith said, and Lance laughed. “I was thinking about you too, actually.” Keith then said. “Aw, really?” Lance asked, blushing. “Yeah, I was just thinking about tomorrow. I’m so excited. I’ve missed you so much this whole week.” Keith said. Lance smiled, his blush deepening. “I’ve missed you too.” He says softly. “Are you heading home?” Keith asked. “No, I’ve got after school practice. What about you?” Lance said. “I’m heading home. Oh, I have something to tell you tomorrow. It’s really exciting.” Keith said. “What is it?” Lance asked curiously. “It’s a surprise. I want to tell you face to face.” Keith said. 

“Can I guess?” Lance asked.

“Why not? But you won’t get it.” Keith said. As he walked to the field, Lance made all the guesses he could think of, and Keith said no to each and every one of them. “Damn! I’m so curious, I want to know!” Lance said with a laugh. Keith laughed, “And you will, tomorrow.” He said. “Ugh. All right, fine. I’ve got nothing else anyway.” Lance said. He then sighed, “I gotta go, but I’ll see you tomorrow, all right? The movie starts at 6, so I’ll come a bit before to pick you up.” He said. “Okay, sure. See you tomorrow, Blue.” Keith said. “Bye, Red.” Lance bid him farewell softly before ending the call. 

He then let out a sigh before heading onto the field, “All right, guys! Let’s get this practice going on!” He called. They played a few rounds for an hour and a half before Lance called an end to practice. “All right, good work. We’re playing against Marmora next month, which is in a few days, so let’s stay on top of our training and practice.” Lance praised his team. Once he got changed and headed out, Pidge and Hunk were there waiting for him. “Gah! Jesus Christ, guys! What’s wrong with you?” He shrieked, jumping. “Sorry, bud. We didn’t mean to scare you.” Hunk apologized. “It’s fine. What’s up?” Lance said, calming down. “We wanted to walk home with you, if that’s okay.” Hunk said. “Sure. Come on, then.” Lance said. They walked out of Altea together, chatting.

“So Lance, do you just not have a crush on Allura anymore?” Pidge asked suddenly.

“I never really had a crush with her to begin with. Plus, she’s gay. Did you not know that?” Lance said. “Oh, is she?” Pidge asked. “Pidge, she literally went up to the stage that day we were talking about LGBTQ students and said, I’m a lesbian.” Lance said. “Oh. Right. I was probably not paying attention.” Pidge said. She then looked at him, “But I do remember you going up there. You don’t even have any boy crushes?” She says. Lance let out a laugh, “No.” He said. “Oh come on, there must be someone. You know who’s cute? Kinkade’s cute. You should ask him out.” Pidge said. “Sure, he’s good-looking, but no way.” Lance said. Because his heart belongs to someone else, will always belong to someone else, no matter what. “Why not? He’s nice.” Pidge said. 

“Because he’s not my type.” Lance said. “Not your type? But he fits you so perfectly!” Pidge said. “Just drop it, please.” Lance said. He then bid them farewell after a bit, rubbing his arm in slight anxiety. What was happening? What was with all the questioning lately? What did Pidge know? What was she trying to get out of him. Lance let out a sigh as he walked through the door, running his fingers through his hair. “Just forget about it. Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day. Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day, so forget it.” He muttered to himself. 

“Hey Lance! Back from practice?” Veronica said. 

Lance smiled, “Yep. I’m gonna go shower and change.” He said. “Wait. Can we talk for a second?” Veronica came to him. “Oh. Uh, okay.” Lance said. Veronica reached out and touched his arm, “You’ve been a little distant lately. Is something going on? You can tell me.” She said gently. Lance let out a breath and decided to spill it. “I‘m worried, Ronnie. Every day, it gets more and more harder to keep my relationship a secret. I’m scared that someone’s going to find out about Keith. I keep having nightmares of him getting hurt if anyone found out, and-and I don’t think I can handle that. I-I can’t bear for him to get hurt, he means everything to me. And Pidge is interrogating me, and I think she and Hunk  know, and I’m so scared-“  Lance began softly, but Veronica touched his cheek, stopping him. 

“Hey, hey. Listen to me. Calm down. Everything’s going to be fine,  _hermano_ . I understand what you’re feeling, and why. But you just need to have faith. Things will get better, all right?” She said softly. Lance let out a breath, “Okay. Okay.” He said softly. “All right. Now go on upstairs, you stink.” Veronica said. Lance laughed


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So much fluff!

Keith let out a sigh as he sat in his room, getting ready. A knock caught his attention, and he looked up to see Adam, leaning against the door. “Hey, Keith. What’s up?” He asked. “I’m just getting ready.” Keith said. “Where are you and Lance going?” Adam asked. “To the movies. Lance wants to see Coco, and then after, we’ll just do other things.” Keith said. “How romantic.” Adam said. Keith smiled a little. “So. Will you do it today? Will you confess to him?” Adam asked. Keith blushed, “I...I don’t know.” He mumbled. “Oh, come on, Keith. You usually do things impulsively, so just do it! Make your dreams come true, you know?” Adam said. Keith looked at him, “Did you just quote Shia Le Boeuf to me?” He asked. Adam snickered. “Hey Keith! Lance is here!” Keith heard Shiro shout from downstairs, and he smiled. “A little early as always. Let him in! I’m just grabbing my jacket!” He said before shouting back. He got his black jacket, and Adam gave him a thumbs up. “Good luck.” He said. Keith nodded in thanks. 

He headed downstairs, only to smile widely when he saw Lance at the door, looking quite handsome. Lance grinned, “Wow. Are you Mona Lisa? ‘Cause damn, you’re one fine masterpiece.” He said. Keith let out a laugh, “Oh my god, that’s terrible!” He said, and ran down, leaping into Lance’s arms. Lance laughed, embracing him back. “God, I’ve missed you so much.” Keith whispered. “I’ve missed you too.” Lance said softly. They pulled away from each other, “Are you ready?” Lance asked. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Keith said. 

“You can be late, but not too late!” Shiro said. 

“Don’t worry, Shiro, I’ll bring him back at around 11!” Lance said jokingly as he and Keith went outside, hands intertwining. They entered Lance’s car, “Let’s go catch a movie!” Lance said, and they drove off. Once they got to the theatre, they sat together. Sometimes they came here to make comments of the movies and make each other laugh, in which they got kicked out for twice. The first time resulted in them having in their first kiss. It was a pretty fond and happy memory for them both. 

And as they were watching, they did not know that someone from Altea High came to watch the movie as well, now seeing that the two were cuddled close together. But after the movie finished, this person did not follow. They had seen enough. Lance and Keith spent the next while walking around the city together, completely unaware that someone knew their secret. They went off to a park, where they were chasing each other around like little kids and playing hide and seek. Keith saw Lance, and sneaked around before running at him. “Gotcha!” Keith leapt at him and took him down. Lance shrieked, and they both burst out laughing, tangled up and out of breath. 

Keith reached out to remove a stray piece of wood from Lance’s hair, and Lance gave him a shy smile, blushing. 

“Let’s get out of here.” He then said. They got off the floor and walked out of the park together. Keith hadn’t noticed that Lance was taking secret pictures until Lance finally caught one with Keith looking, which ended up in more chasing. “Lance, get rid of those photos!” Keith shouted. “No! I’m saving them and keeping them in a secret file!” Lance shouted back. Keith flushed, “Lance!” He caught him again, and Lance pouted at him. “Let me keep them! Please? You looked so adorable, I couldn’t resist.” He pleaded. 

Keith turned crimson, “Fine. Fine.” He gave in pretty quickly. If it meant making Lance happy, Keith would gladly let himself be wrapped around his finger like that. Lance kissed his cheek, “Thank you. I’ll send a copy to you later.” He said happily before moving out of his grip, pulling him along. Oh, Keith was so gone for this boy. So gone. As the hours passed, the two gave each other matching gifts, which were blue and red bracelets. “Oh! You said you wanted to tell me something exciting! What was it?” Lance said suddenly. “Oh yeah! Shiro proposed to Adam yesterday. They’re engaged now.” Keith said. Lance squealed, “What? No way!” He said. 

“Yeah. They’re gonna plan their wedding soon. I, uh...” Keith stopped and turned to him, taking his hand. 

Lance stopped as well, listening curiously. “I’d like you to be there when it happens. To come with me as my plus one.” Keith said softly, nervously. Lance gasped, “Keith, are you serious? I love weddings! I’ve been to so many when I was younger! Of course I’ll go with you, that would be so nice!” Lance said. Keith smiled, happy that Lance agreed. “Great.” He said. 

“You know, I honestly wasn’t expecting you to tell me that.” Lance said as they continued walking. “I told you that you wouldn’t get it until we saw each other.” Keith said amusingly. Lance shrugged, “Well, give them my congratulations anyways.” He said. Keith nodded, “I will.” He said. They walked around in comfortable silence, and Keith suddenly had a thought. That maybe one day, one day, hopefully...

“Keith?” Keith startled when Lance touched his shoulder. 

“Huh? What?” He asked. “You okay?” Lance asked, looking a bit concerned. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Keith assured. “Okay.” Lance said. He then grinned, and Keith felt slight dread. He knew that face all too well. “Do you want to go canoeing on the lake?” Lance asked. “Isn’t that not allowed at night?” Keith asked. Lance’s grin grew, “Not if you don’t get caught.” He said. They went to the lake, where they took one of the canoes and pushed it onto the lake, climbing inside. 

“This is a very bad idea.” Keith said as they rowed out. “Come on, it’ll be fine. Just keep going.” Lance said. They got to around the middle of the lake, and then they stopped, watching the moon slowly rise, reflecting off the lake in a milky light. “It’s beautiful.” Lance remarked. Keith looked at Lance, seeing him staring up into the moon, making him look ethereal. “It is.” He said softly. Him.  He’s beautiful. And just after a few moments of sitting there, a light came over them. “Hey! What are you doing out there?” A voice shouted. Lance shrieked, and he and Keith scrambled to get the oars. “Let’s get out of here!” Lance shouted. They paddled quickly, hearing shouts. “Hurry, hurry, hurry!” Lance said. They quickly got back to the dock and jumped out of the canoe, “Come on! Before they come!” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, and they ran, laughing hysterically. 

They decided to stop after a bit, gasping as they fell against each other. 

“Whoo! That was close! Are they coming?” Lance gasped. Keith looked from where they came, watching. “No. I think we lost them.” He said. He then laughed, “I knew it was a bad idea from that look you gave me.” He said. “You know me too well.” Lance giggled. They stayed there to catch their breath, still high off adrenaline. “That was crazy.” Keith said. “But it was fun.” Lance said. Keith sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Let’s go somewhere else. Before they decide to come to shore to look for us.” Lance said, and they got out of their hiding place. Keith giggled, following him. “Do you think they would recognize our faces if they saw us again?” Keith then asked. Lance shrugged, “Probably.” He said. They laughed even more as they walked through the streets together, their shoulders brushing. Lance looked up at the sky after a bit, “It’s getting late. We should get home.” He said. Keith nodded, and they walked back to Lance’s car. Lance drove him back to his house, following him to the door. “Today was so much fun, Lance. Thank you.” He said, turning to him. “No, thank  you.  You were the one who brought up the idea of this date. And I had so much fun with you, so thank you.” Lance said. Keith took his hands, “I had fun with you too.” He said softly. Lance reached out and tucked a strand of his hair away, and Keith blushed darkly at the show of affection. “I should head inside. But I’ll see you for our practice match tomorrow, yeah?” He said softly. Lance nodded, “Yeah.” He said. Keith reached up and kissed him. 

After a few seconds, he pulled away. “I love you.” He whispered as their foreheads rested against each other. 

Lance let out a soft laugh, “You always beat me. I was gonna say it first.” He said. “But...I love you too. So much.” He then whispered. Keith leaned up and gently brushed his nose against Lance’s, consumed by happiness of being able to confess and have his feelings reciprocated. Just like when they had their first kiss. “I love you.” He whispered again.He kissed his cheek, “I love you, I love you, I love you~” He whispered, and Lance giggled, gently pushing him away. “I love you too, Red. You’re always with me, and you have my heart, forever.” He whispered affectionately. 

“And you have mine.” Keith whispered back. Clearly after the day they had, they couldn’t bear to leave each other. “I have to go.” Lance whispered suddenly. “No.” Keith said. “I have to go, it’s late.” Lance said. “Stay with me.” Keith whispered. “Babe...Cariño, you know I can’t refuse you, but I can’t stay. I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise.” He whispered sweetly. “Okay.” Keith finally gave up. Lance leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, “I love you. Goodnight.” He said softly before pulling away. 

“Goodnight.” Keith said softly, watching Lance walk away. 

He then waved at him, seeing Lance wave back before heading inside. Keith let out a soft, happy sigh as he leaned against his door, his cheeks warm and his heart fluttering wildly. He had a big, lovesick smile on his face, and he giggled to himself like he was drunk, under a heavy haze. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I abuse the italicizer 
> 
> I’m so sorry this chapter is my longest one so far and so damn angsty I’m so sorry 
> 
> And if you think that’s not angsty enough...  
> There’s still more to come...  
> But don’t worry. The darker the angst is, the sweeter the fluff will be later on! Trust in me. ;)

Lance was twitching in anticipation as the day passed, waiting for school to end so they could get on with their practice match. So he could see Keith again. Allura walked beside him in her cheerleading uniform, her hair in a high ponytail. “You look nervous.” Lance remarked. “Obviously. Romelle’s going to be there, in her own uniform with her girls.” Allura said quietly, fiddling with her sleeves. “And Keith is going to be there.” Lance breathed out. “We are such disasters.” Allura whispered. They bursted out laughing. Allura was the leader of the cheerleading team. The team, called the Alteans, consisted of her, Nadia, Rachel and Sofia (who was Lance’s other sisters), Ina, and Olia. Romelle’s team, called the Galra, consisted of her, Luca (her cousin), Acxa (Keith’s cousin), Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti. 

Narti was deaf, but that didn’t stop her from joining Romelle’s team. At lunch, Lance saw Keith with his team at a table, conversing. “Ugh. Must they come to sit in our cafeteria?” James grumbled. “It’s not like they’re not allowed. Just let it go, man.” Lance said, shrugging. James knew Keith somehow from what Lance had heard, but when questioned, James wouldn’t elaborate on it. Or rather, he refused to. Lance suddenly felt his neck prickle, and he looked, only to see Keith quickly turning away. “Dude. Keith was looking at you.” James said. 

Lance pretend-scowled, “Probably plotting how to beat me. Which he won’t do.” He muttered, looking away. 

“Keith’s such a vicious player. He’d cut your ankle if you stole the ball from him, and he’s caused a lot of injuries to his own team. Really, he shouldn’t be allowed on the field.” James said. Lance gritted his teeth in anger, but stayed calm. Keith swore to Lance before that he had only been protecting him from his own team’s violent advances whenever Lance had the ball, and had never meant for them to get injured in the way they did. _“Something just comes over me, and I can’t control it. I can’t let you get hurt.”_ He had said. 

He promised to only divert his team’s attention after those times. “He’s terrible. He shouldn’t be put in any games, he’d probably kill someone at one point from that uncontrollable anger inside him.” James went on, and Lance got even more angry. “James. Enough.” Ryan spoke up, before Lance could with his fists. Lance let out a long breath, trying to control himself. He had to stay calm, even though it was the most hardest thing he ever had to do. 

Finally, the next few hours passed, and Lance went into the locker room with his team to get changed before heading out to the field. 

He saw Keith with his team, and his heart fluttered wildly, remembering last night’s date and how Keith had confessed to him. That was the best night of his life, and he had stayed up long after, due to the heavy haze he had been under as he repeated those 3 words. Allura and Romelle’s team were out there as well, practicing their cheers and performances. Lance let out a breath as his team and Keith’s met up in the middle of the field, facing off. “Well, well. We meet again, Keith Kogane.” Lance said, crossing his arms. “Don’t be dramatic, Lance. It’s just a practice.” Keith said, crossing his own arms. 

“Maybe, but think about it. When we win the practice, we already won the real thing too.” Lance said. His team whistles behind him. No one would see it, but Lance did. At the corner of his mouth, just barely there, Keith smiled, his eyes glittering. “You scared, Keith?” Lance taunted. Keith let out a scoff, “From a childish threat like that? I’m absolutely terrified.” He said. “May the best man win. And by best man, I mean me.” Lance said. “All right, boys, that’s enough. It’s just a practice. Take your places.” Blaytz, the coach for Lance’s team, called out amusingly. Lance winked at Keith secretly as Coach Blaytz placed the ball between Keith and Lance. He then stepped back, “3! 2! 1! Go!” He shouted, blowing the whistle, and Lance quickly kicked the ball back to his team as the practice game began. “Too slow!” Lance taunted to Keith before running past him. The two were equally matched on the field, so Keith was catching up in no time, running by and stealing the ball from Ryan. “Oh, you son of a-!” Lance cursed, following him back. 

He’s actually laughing on the inside, because that steal was pretty good. 

Keith scores a goal from a long way, which was actually the best thing he was known for as a soccer player. Lance nearly cheered for him, but then he remembered where he was and their secret, so he proudly praised him on the inside. Even though Lance loved him, they were still highly competitive, so Lance pushed himself to get the ball, flying down the field. Until he gets tripped by Lotor, stumbling onto the grass. “Hey, hey! No tripping! That’s a foul!” Coach Blaytz shouted. Lance pushed himself up, seeing Matt come to him. “You good, man?” He asked, holding his hand out. “Yeah. Just a bit winded.” Lance said as he took his hand, standing. 

“Take a second, man. That was a hard fall.” Matt patted his shoulder, supporting him. “Lance! Are you alright?” He heard Allura shout. “I’m good, ‘Lura!” He shouted back. He suddenly caught Keith’s eye, who looked both worried and furious. He made a secret signal to say that he was okay, and to stay calm. Coach Blaytz came to him. “Lance. Are you okay? Do you need to sit?” He asked. “I’m okay. I’m not hurt. Just need to get my breath back.” Lance said. “Are you sure?” Coach Blaytz asked. “I’m sure. Let’s keep going.” Lance said. 

Coach Blaytz gave him a concerned look before nodding. 

“All right.” He said. He then blew the whistle, “Let’s go! Daibazaal, if you trip someone like that again, I  will make you sit out! No tripping allowed!” He warned to Lotor before getting off the field. The game then resumed. Both teams scored a few more goals before going to half time. Lance stretched, a bit out of breath from running so much. He could run long, but not  that long. Once half time was finished, it was time for the teams to switch sides. After more playing, Coach Blaytz blew his whistle. 

“All right! Altea and Marmora, you guys are tied! This is the last round! You guys got 60 seconds to get one last goal, and then this practice game is done! And then you all can go home. Got it?” He said. The teams agreed, and he blew his whistle. “Then let’s go!” He shouted. Lance and Keith took their places in the middle of the field again. This time, Keith gets the ball, and Lance chases after him as he runs down the field, their teams following them both. But then Lance gets pushed to the side, and he gasps, seeing James run past. “James! What are you doing?!” He shouted. He doesn’t see it entirely. Doesn’t see James catch up to Keith. Doesn’t see him blow a straight, violent blow to Keith’s leg. What he _does_ see is Keith fall. What he _does_ hear is Keith’s loud cry of pain. Lance freezes. What he sees is Keith clutching his leg. 

What he sees is Keith’s team trying to help him up, but he’s crying out from the pain, which means James broke his leg, James hurt him, _James-_

“Keith?” Lance whispered in horror. He’s never felt such fear, such  _anger_ in his life, never seen Keith in such pain that he can’t even _stand_ \-  Keith is taken inside, and Coach Blaytz is shouting at James, but Lance holds up his hands. He steps toward James, “What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked lowly, dangerously calm. To the people that were looking at Lance, his bright and happy blue eyes were now as sharp and cold as ice, dark like clouds. He looked like he was about to smite James. “He deserved it! His teammate tripped you!” James said. “That doesn’t give you the right to break his leg. We may be rivals with them, but we do not hurt them. We  _do not_ do that.” Lance said, and he stepped closer. 

“As punishment for intentionally causing injury, you, James Griffin, are off Altea’s soccer team. Effective immediately. Take your stuff, and _leave_.” He said lowly. James glared at him angrily before storming off. Lance watched him, poison seeping through his veins. “All of you. Go home.” He then said before walking away. “Lance! Lance!” Allura called. He flinched when she touched him. “Allura, don’t.” He warned. “Lance, listen to me. Listen to me. You have to calm down, you have to stop. You look like you’re about to murder James, please, calm down, calm down. Darling~” Allura began, gently grabbing his wrist, but he wrenched away. 

“He hurt Keith. So I’m going to hurt _him_.” Lance growled. 

“No! No, don’t! It’ll just make things worse!” Allura said. Lance suddenly let out a high-pitched cry as tears sprang to his eyes. “He hurt Keith! He  _hurt_ him! That cry Keith made, I can’t ever get that out of my head! I saw him fall, and I saw how he couldn’t even stand, I-!” Lance cut off as the tears spilt down his cheeks, as his heart raced and his blood roared, and his breathing quickened- “I know. I know, darling, I know. Let’s go try to see where he is.” Allura soothed. He and Allura then ran off, and saw Keith with his team, going toward the hospital. Lance and Allura ran to catch up. “Hey! Guys. Let us help. It’s my teammates fault that he’s hurt, just let us help bring him inside-“ Lance said, and Ezor pushed him away, “No way! You’re from Altea!” She said. 

“Ez. Let him help.” Acxa said sternly. Acxa, being Keith’s cousin, knew about Lance and Keith’s secret relationship. Ezor and Zethrid finally stepped away after a second, and Lance quickly went to support Keith, who whimpered softly. “Lance~” Lance quietly soothed him. “It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here. Come on.” He whispered. They brought him inside the hospital, and Acxa explained what happened to the doctors. Keith was quickly admitted, taken from Lance and Acxa’s arms. Lance heard Keith call for him as he was taken by a gurney. He let out a sharp breath and tried to follow, but Acxa stopped him, holding onto him. “I know. But we have to let the doctors do their job.” She said softly. 

She then turned to him, “Lance. If you don’t make that son of a bitch Griffin pay~” she began quietly, but Lance cut her off. 

“Oh, I will. I’ll make him pay dearly. I just want Keith to be okay first.” Lance said. It took a few hours for information, in which Lance lost his mind with worry and panic, pacing. Finally, a doctor came to them. “Hello. You must be Keith’s friends. Is anyone here his family?” She said. “I’m his cousin.” Acxa said. “Okay, you must bring Keith’s guardians so that I can explain what’s going on.” The doctor said. Acxaturned to Lance, “Aunt Krolia.” She said. Lance nodded, and Acxa went off. Not too long later, Krolia, Keith’s mother, came in, looking frantic. “Where is he? Where’s my son?” She asked. 

“Mrs. Kogane. I’m one of the doctors who brought in Keith and helped with his leg. Your son is okay, and he’s resting. He seemed to be in some distress, but he’s okay now. We’ve reset his bones successfully, and it’ll take them some time to heal. Once they’ve begun to form back, he’ll need a cast to help the bones further. He’ll need it for a few weeks, as well as crutches to help him walk. And then he can come back here, and we’ll take off the cast and replace it with a more comfortable and thinner cast, which he’ll be using for the remainder of his healing process until the bones have fully grown back.” The doctor said. 

“Can I see him?” Krolia asked. 

The doctor nodded, “All right, but only for a little. As I said, he’s resting, and will need it after all the pain he’s been through. The rest of you can go home. He’s safe in our hands.” She said. Lance shook his head, “I want to stay. He and I play soccer, we’re rival teams. One of my former players broke his leg. I have to stay.” He said instantly. The doctor nodded after a second, “All right. Make sure you tell whoever you need to that you’re here. Come on, Mrs. Kogane.” She said before walking away. Krolia followed. Keith’s team stayed for a bit before leaving, making Acxa promise to tell them of any more news. Romelle goes to Allura after a few seconds and kisses her temple before following them. 

Allura went to Lance, “Come here, darling.” She said softly, holding out her arms, and Lance instantly went into her embrace, breaking down into tears. “It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.” He whispered. “No, Lance.” Allura said. “It is. If I had gone faster...if I had just been a little faster...this wouldn’t have happened. James wouldn’t have hurt Keith. He’d be okay.” Lance whispered shakily. “Lance, darling, don’t say that. It’s not your fault. It’s okay. Keith is okay.” Allura soothed gently. “Didn’t you hear what the doctor said? Keith is gonna need a cast. He needs weeks, almost a month or so-of healing. He’s going to be miserable.” Lance said. 

“He needs it to help his bones heal.” Allura said. 

Lance pulled away, sniffling. “I feel so horrible.” He whispered. He felt like he got hurt too, like his heart was tearing itself apart. “You’ll be able to see him soon, I promise.” Allura said softly. And after a long while, the doctor came to them again, “Hello, young ones. Keith is awake now. And he’s asking for Lance. Who is Lance?” She said gently. “I am.” Lance said. The doctor gave him a smile, “He wants to see you. Come along. Your friends can follow too.” She said before walking away. Lance, Allura and Acxa followed her to the room, and Lance gasped softly when he saw Keith. The doctor was right, he was awake. He looked a bit dazed. “Speak softly. He’s under painkillers.” The doctor said. Keith then saw Lance. “Lance~” he tried to sit up more, even though his leg was suspended in the air. Lance quickly went to him, “Hey, hey, don’t do that. Your leg just got reset.” He said softly. Keith pulled him in and embraced him. 

And then Lance cried more as he embraced him back. “Hey, sweetheart. I’m so glad you’re okay. How are you feeling?” He whispered. “Pretty weird.” Keith mumbled. “I bet.” Lance said, letting out a choked laugh. “Why are you crying?” Keith whispered. “I was so scared. I saw you fall, and-God, I’m going to hurt James for this.” Lance sobbed softly. “James. I knew it.” Keith mumbled. Lance pulled away at this, “You-you did?” He asked, confused. “Intuition, I guess. Something wasn’t right about today.” Keith tapped histemple loosely. “I should’ve known.” Lance whispered. Keith shook his head, “No. You couldn’t have.” He said. 

“I saw James run ahead. I should’ve been faster, I...” Lance began, but Keith took his hand, “No.” He said fiercely. 

Lance stopped. “Don’t do that. Please. I’m okay.” Keith said more gently. Lance nodded, sniffling. Keith then reached out and tried to wipe his tears away, but ended up brushing his hair behind his ear instead. Lance let out a shaky laugh, knowing what he was trying to do. He took his hand and placed it against his cheek, pressing for more. “Hey, Keith. You doing okay?” Acxa spoke up. “Yeah. I’m good.” Keith said. Lance then pulled Keith’s hand from his face, looking at the doctor, “Will he have to stay here all throughout his healing process?” He asked. The doctor shook her head, “Not at all. Once we give him his cast in 5 weeks and he adjusts to it as well as having crutches, he can go home. But he’ll have to  stay at home. He can’t put any weight on his foot as it heals, or else the bones might shift and heal wrong, and cause him even more pain. Even the slightest shift is dangerous. It’s not like we can’t fix it, but we still have to give you that warning in case something happens and Keith is unable to come here.” She said. 

Lance looked at Keith, who was slightly frowning. He then looked back to the doctor and nodded in understanding, “Okay.” He said. “I can’t go home?” Keith asked. “No, _cariño_ , you need to stay here for a bit.” Lance said gently. “But Shiro and Adam are gonna be so worried...” Keith mumbled, and Lance reached out to soothe him, brushing his cheek. “It’s okay. I’ll tell them what happened.” Krolia said. After a bit longer of staying, Keith began to look sleepy. “It’s just the effects of the painkillers. He’s all right.” The doctor said. Keith took Lance’s hand, “You. Go home.” He said. Lance shook his head, “Red, you know I can’t.” He said, but Keith shook his head, “Go home. Come tomorrow.” He said. Lance made a worried face, and Keith tiredly smiled. “Go home, Lance. I’m always with you, you know that.” He murmured gently. 

And Lance gave in.

“Okay. Okay. Get some rest. I’m always with you, too. I love you, okay?” He whispered, leaning in and kissing his forehead. “I love you too.” Keith whispered, his eyes fluttering. Lance stood and backed away. Allura and Acxa quietly bode Keith farewell too before following Lance outside. 

Lance let out a soft sigh, forcing himself to walk out of the hospital. James would pay for this. He would pay for hurting the boy Lance loved. Lance would get revenge for Keith, and it would be sweet. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of homophobia   
> STARTS WHEN LANCE AND SHIRO TALK ABOUT JAMES AND KEITH’S HISTORY, COMES UP AGAIN WHEN LANCE AND KEITH TALK ABOUT IT
> 
> Parts  
> Lance and Shiro:  
> “From what Keith told me” to “Hm” 
> 
> Lance and Keith;  
> “James found out” to “So I fought him”
> 
> Stay safe out there, you guys are valid! <3
> 
> Also  
> James, you straight homophobic bitch-

Unexpectedly, the moment Lance is finally able to let himself sleep, he is plagued with new, vivid nightmares. Nightmares of Keith falling and crying in pain flashed in Lance’s vision, tormenting him. He woke up screaming for Keith in terror, gasping. He then broke down into sobs, shaking uncontrollably. His nightmares had come true, in a way. Keith had gotten hurt, but not because of the reason Lance was constantly terrified of. Keith had gotten terribly hurt. And Lance’s heart was  _hurting badly, in pain_ for Keith.  Lance cries for a while, until he can’t cry anymore. He curled up on his side, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. 

He stayed awake that night, unwilling to go back to sleep. In the morning, he was rubbing his forehead, sighing. “Lance. You okay?” Veronica asked in concern. “I’m pretty sure he didn’t sleep last night. You should have seen how Keith fell yesterday because of that asshole, James~” Rachel began, and Veronica slapped her arm. “Rachel!” She scolded. Lance felt even worse. “I’m just-gonna go.” He mumbled before walking out of the house. Since there was no school for today, he headed straight to the hospital, heading inside. When he got to Keith’s room, he softened when he saw that Shiro was there, looking like he also hadn’t slept. “Hey Shiro.” Lance said. Shiro looked at him, and he smiled. “Hey Lance. How are you holding up?” He said gently. 

Lance sighed, “I’ve been better.” He admitted. 

”I know it’s hard, but can you tell me what happened? You were there.” Shiro suddenly said. Lance let out a sharp breath, “You know that Keith and I are soccer rivals. There was this player on my team, his name is James. He and Keith know each other somehow, but James always refused to tell me how. I haven’t thought of asking Keith. Didn’t get the chance to, really. I didn’t really see anything. But we were playing our last practice round and Keith had the ball. James ran past me, and I didn’t know what was happening, but I tried to get him to stop because he clearly had evil intentions, and then I saw Keith fall. James must have kicked his leg hard enough to break it. I took him off my team immediately. He’s going to pay for what he did.” Lance explained. 

Shiro frowned, “Wait. James. I know that name. What’s his last name?” He said. “Griffin.” Lance said. “Ohh! I know that kid. When Keith was younger, he and James used to be friends. They had a fight, and Keith cut him off. Keith never told me what happened in that fight, but he was so angry. He vowed never to speak to James again.” Shiro said. Lance looked at the sleeping Keith, wondering what happened. 

“I think I know.” Lance said suddenly. 

“Really?” Shiro asked. “From what Keith told me, he was aware of his attraction to boys when he was a bit younger. And James knows this. He finds that kind of thing disgusting.” Lance murmured. “That makes sense. James must’ve said something against Keith when he found out about him, and Keith got angry and fought him.” Shiro said. “Hm.” Lance hummed in response. “I’ll leave you with him. Make sure he doesn’t move too much.” Shiro suddenly said before leaving. 

Lance stepped forward, sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed. He reached out and gently brushed a strand of Keith’s hair from his face, running his fingers through his inky strands. Keith suddenly stirred, “Mm...Lance?” He mumbled. “Hey. Hey, cariño. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Lance said gently. Keith rubbed his eyes, “You didn’t wake me.” He said. Lance leaned in and gently kissed his cheek before pulling away, “How’re you feeling?” He asked softly. 

“Fine. I’m not under any painkillers so my leg is hurting a bit.” Keith said. 

“How much? On a scale of 1-10?” Lance asked. “5.” Keith said. Lance let out a breath. “Oh, Keith...” He whispered. Keith looked at him for a few seconds. “You look tired. You didn’t sleep last night, did you?” He suddenly said. “I slept fine.” Lance said, because Keith doesn’t need to worry about him. He needs to worry about himself. Keith gave him a look, and Lance quickly gave up. “What happened was still fresh in my mind. I had nightmares, I  couldn’t fall asleep again.” He said quietly. “Lance...” Keith said softly, and held out his hand. Lance took it, and Keith pulled him closer, making him lay beside him. “My nightmares came true, Keith. Not in the way I’ve been praying to God doesn’t happen, but you still got hurt. Badly.” Lance said softly. “I’m fine, Lance. I’m healing.” Keith said. 

“Slowly.” Lance said. He then inhaled, “Keith. I need to ask you something. Shiro told me that when you were younger, you and Griffin were friends. Then you had a fight, and you’ve been enemies ever since. What happened?” He said. Keith made a noise, “I hate going back to that memory. But...you should know.” He grumbled. “James found out that I was gay this one day because I was talking about a crush I had on this one kid. James didn’t like it, and he insulted me. So I fought him.” He then said. “Keith Kogane, you had a crush on someone else other than me? How dare you.” Lance said, a playful tone in his voice. 

Keith let out a small laugh.

“Who was it? What was his name?” Lance then asked. “It was so long ago, I can barely remember him. But I  do remember he had...really nice blue eyes...curly brown hair... and that’s it, really.” Keith said. Lance then looked at Keith, “I knew. Sort of. About James, and the reason why you two fought.” He said suddenly. “What? But I never told you about it.” Keith said in confusion. “Shiro and I were talking about it, and I sort of guessed it. It made sense, cause James always said really bad things about LGBTQ people, so...I connected one thing to the other.” Lance said. “Oh.” Keith said. “Are you mad?” Lance asked. 

“About what?” Keith asked. Lance sighed, resting his head on top of Keith’s. “Fine. You’re right.” He said quietly. “I took him off my team. He’s going to pay for what he did to you.” He then said. “Lance, no, you don’t need to do that.” Keith said. “And let him get away with it? You think letting him off a team is enough for him? He hurt you. No one hurts the people I love and gets away with it. No one.” Lance said. “Lance.” Keith said quietly. Lance stopped, softening. “I just want to protect you.” Lance said softly. “I know. And I want to do the same for you.” Keith said. He then frowned, “The one thing I want to do...I can’t. I feel so freaking useless.” He muttered. 

“Keith...sweetheart, don’t say that. You don’t need to worry about me. Worry about yourself, first.” Lance said gently. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Keith said. “I know you can’t. And that selfless righteousness is one of the reasons why I love you.” Lance said amusingly, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. “Lance...do you think Alfor and Zarkon would ever make up?” Keith asked suddenly, randomly. 

“I mean...if Alfor is still in love with him...maybe Zarkon feels the same too. But...I don’t know. I want this stupid rivalry to end so that we can be together without being worried or scared of anything or anyone.“ Lance said. “It’s up to them. I don’t know.” He then said more quietly. And they stayed there for rest of the day, thinking of foolish hopes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it’s been a moment. 
> 
> Time to know who Keith’s first crush was!
> 
> Also, again, James is a homophobic asshole

The next day, Lance is clenching his teeth, ready to give James the punishment he deserves. Oddly, though, James isn’t there at Altea. Lance furiously searches for him all day, cursing him viciously. “Decided to hide now, you piece of shit? I’m going to find you, and tear you apart.” Lance snarled quietly. At least until lunch came around. That’s when Lance saw James. He stood in the middle of the cafeteria, an evil look in his eyes. “Students of Altea! Listen up!” He shouted. Slowly, the cafeteria quieted, all attention on him. “I have something to tell you all, about your favourite soccer captain, Lance McClain. He’s probably been keeping this secret for months, but now is the time for you all to know the truth. I was out one night with some friends at a movie. And guess who I saw sitting together, cuddled up close and comfy?” James said. 

He pointed to Lance, “I saw Lance McClain, an Altean student, with none other than Keith Kogane, a Marmora student! They are dating!” James said. Lance flinched at this. Whispers of shock spread around the room. “And not only that!! The founder of this school’s very daughter, Allura, is also dating a Marmoran! Ladies and gentlemen, what do you say to this? To this disgusting love, this act of betrayal?!” James shouted. Allura made a strangled noise of horror. Lance stood. Stepped out and walked toward James. “What do you have to say for yourself?” James asks. 

“Not for me. For you.” Lance said.

He then lunged at him. The whole cafeteria was thrown into chaos, shouting.The fight lasted for a few moments until Lance and James were pulled away from each other by other classmates. “ That’s for hurting Keith! And for outing my best friend too, you homophobic bitch!!”  Lance snarled at James. “And in case you didn’t know, Alfor and Zarkon were once lovers before they were torn apart!! Allura, tell him!!” He then said. “Yes, it’s true! My father still loves Zarkon deep down!” Allura shouted. “That is disgusting!!” James shouted. 

Lance nearly lunged at him again, but the others held him back. He jerked out of their hold and walked away, boiling with rage. “Lance! Lance!” Hunk’s voice could be heard, but Lance kept walking. “Hey!” Pidge shouted. She came in front of him, “Why didn’t you tell us?” She asked. “You know exactly why.” Lance growled. “We knew something was up with Keith and you, but we weren’t sure. We’re your friends, why didn’t you trust us?” Pidge said. “Because I thought you guys wouldn’t support me! I thought you guys would isolate me and leave me to fend for myself! I was scared, and this is exactly why! Now everyone knows! Not just about me, but about Allura! This is hurting her too!” Lance shouted. “Lance, you idiot, we don’t like the rivalry either! We would have supported you because you’re our friend and we love you! As long as you get to be with someone who makes you happy, it doesn’t matter where they come from! And Keith Kogane, we know that half of the things Altea students say about him aren’t true! We know what he’s really like! We know he’s not vicious, or aggressive, or has temper issues! And do you want to know how we knew you two were most likely together? Because we went to watch a match between you and him in secret, and the taunts you shouted at each other had no fire! They were just plots for you two to get your teams to think you hated each other!” Pidge shouted. 

She then let out a breath and came to him. 

“Lance...I’m so sorry. Keeping this secret relationship must have been so hard for you and Keith. You said you were scared, and James is definitely a reason why. Everything makes so much sense now. I’m so sorry.” She said more softly. “I’m sorry too, buddy. We sort of pressured you into trying to tell us, but we should have let you tell us on your own time.” Hunk said. Lance’s anger lessened a bit. “Also, you’re right. James IS a homophobic bitch. He has no idea what he’s up against, a lot of the students here are LGBTQ. They’ll be with you on that fight.” Pidge said. 

“But not with me on my relationship with Keith. I’m so scared, guys. What if on the days that I’m gone, someone goes to hurt him? I can’t bear that, I can’t bear for anything more to happen to him. I don’t care about the students turning against me, I care about  him . I have to protect him.” Lance said quietly. “I have to go see him. Make sure he’s okay.” He then said. “With your face like that?” Pidge asked. Lance touched his face, only to suddenly become aware of a throbbing pain, of his cheek slowly swelling. There was blood on the corner of his mouth. “He’ll know anyways.” He said. 

At the hospital, with Pidge and Hunk, Lance took a breath before heading inside Keith’s room. Keith brightened when he saw him, and then paled in a matter of seconds. “Lance? Lance, oh my god what happened to you? Why is your face swelling?” He asked in horror. “It’s a long story.” Lance said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Keith instantly reached out, framing his face frantically. “Who did this to you?! Who hurt you like this?!” He asked. Lance hissed in pain when Keith touched his swelling cheek, which only infuriated and worried him further. “It was James. I got into a fight with him.” Lance said. Keith growled darkly, “I’m going to tear that son of a bitch apart.” He snarled. 

Lance held up his hand, “No. I started it.” He said. He feels tired. Absolutely exhausted. “James saw us on our date. He was there at the movies with his friends. He came today and told everyone about it so now...everyone knows. Even about Allura and Romelle. Everyone knows now.” He said quietly. He then let out a shaky breath, his chest tightening. “I...I didn’t want it to happen like this...Keith, I’m so terrified. My nightmares came true. You haven’t even begun to heal yet, I-I can’t-What if I can’t keep you safe? What if something happens to you? I can’t bear you getting even more hurt, I can’t lose you, I-I~” He broke down into tears, feeling helpless. “They would do everything to keep us apart.” He sobbed. 

How could he keep Keith safe? 

How? “Oh Lance...” Keith whispered brokenly. Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, unsure of how they could help. Over the next few weeks, Lance has to both endure and ignore the comments thrown at him from the students of Altea.Sometimes he fights back. “Is the world going to end if I love him? No. This stupid rivalry needs to end. It’s not even real! Don’t forget what I told you all! Alfor and Zarkon still love each other!” Lance shouted at a group of Alteans that were harassing him. When Keith is finally at home, in his new cast, Lance goes to see him. “I finally remembered my first crush. His name was Taylor. It didn’t really fit with that whole blue eyes, brown hair and skin look he had, but it was his name.” Keith piped up suddenly. “And he liked the colour blue, like you. He always had this big, stuffed blue lion with him, and he used to let me play with it. We were good friends.” He continued. 

“Ah, so he’s finally given a name.” Lance said. But then he realized something after a second, “Wait...Go back to what you said before.” He said. “Uh...we were good friends?” Keith said. “No, earlier.” Lance said. “He liked the colour blue?” Keith said. “A little later.” Lance said. “Oh. His stuffed blue lion?” Keith said. Lance snapped his fingers, “Yes, that! What was it called?” He said. “I-What does it matter?” Keith asked. “Just-! Do you remember?” Lance asked. Because his mind is clicking and clicking and whirring crazily, and he thinks- “Um...Blue, if I remember correctly.” Keith said. Lance’s breath leaves him.  He has a big, stuffed blue lion named Blue. “They call me the Tailor because of how I thread the needle.” Lance said. Keith frowned at him, “Wait. Wait, how do you...” He trailed off, confused. “I have a stuffed blue lion named Blue. I remember being young, and having a friend with black hair and...eyes that were always changing colours. The Tailor was a nickname. I was boasting about how good I was at-“ Lance began, and Keith cut in. 

“Shooting hoops outside the playground.” He said. 

Lance laughed. “Keith. I think you and I have known each other since we were 6.” He said. Keith rubbed his forehead, “Oh my god. It makes so much sense. Why you kinda looked familiar, like I’d seen you before.” He said. “I thought the same.” Lance said. He then took his hand, “Fate brought us back together. Like soulmates.” He said softly, smiling. 

“My first crush was still you, oh my god.” Keith said, and Lance laughed, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked. Keith laughed and pulled him closer, tightly embracing him. “I’m so glad I got to meet you and fall for you again.” Keith said softly. Lance’s heart fluttered wildly, “And so am I.” He said as softly. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which you’ll finally know the other reason why I named this fic “Apart”

Over the next few days, Lance continues to suffer from the violence of the students of Altea, including from Marmora. He fights back, as best as he can. But one day, he can’t. One day, he goes to see Keith because he needs him, needs to see him. His hair is disheveled and his lip is bleeding again and his cheek is swollen again. He watches Keith’s face quickly go from happy to terrified when he sees him. “Lance?! Lance, what happened to you?!” He cries. He’s about to get up, but Lance holds up his hand, going to him. Keith reaches for him, frantically framing his face. 

“Who did this to you?! Who hurt you like this?!” Keith cried. Lance lets out a long, exhausted sigh. “Both the Alteans and the Galra.” He says quietly. Tears spring to Keith’s eyes, “Look at you. Look at what they did to you. They hurt you! They hurt you, and I couldn’t help you! I couldn’t protect you! I promised you I would, but I can’t!” He cried. “Red, it’s not your fault.” Lance said. “Yes, it is! You’re taking all these hits, and I should too!” Keith said. “I’m taking the hits so that you don’t have to.” Lance said. Keith lets out a soft, broken cry, “ _Why?_ Why are you doing that?”  He whispered. “Because I have to protect you, too. I can’t let anything else happen to you.” Lance said softly. 

“Lance, if you keep doing this, they’re going to badly hurt you, or worse! I can’t lose you! I can’t lose you, I  won’t!”  Keith cried. 

“As long as I can keep you safe, I don’t care about me! What they do to me doesn’t matter!” Lance said. “It matters to me!  I care about you!” Keith cried. “I won’t let this happen. There is only one way I can protect you.” He then said. Lance is shaking his head already, because he knows, he  _knows_ \- 

“We can’t see each other anymore. We can’t, Lance, that’s the only way this is gonna stop.” Keith said. Lance whimpers, tears springing to his eyes, “Keith,  no.”  He whispers. “You can’t come here, especially not to see my leg. I won’t be able to handle seeing you like this again. Not again. I can’t-“ Keith cut off, his breaths shaky. “Keith...We promised we’d always be with each other,  that’s how we can get this to stop.” Lance said shakily. Keith shook his head, “I know. But we have to forget that promise.” He whispered. 

Lance is shaking his head, about to break down, “Keith. Keith-“ He whispers, but Keith shakes his head. 

“You need to leave. You need to go home.” He whispers. “No! No, I won’t! I won’t go, I won’t!” Lance cries, reaching for him. Keith pushes him away, and Lance makes a high-pitched noise of hurt. “Leave, Lance! Just go! Go home!” Keith shouted. And Lance’s heart  shatters . Completely. He backs away, and everything inside him is screaming, screaming to stay~ He whirls around and goes off with a broken cry, hugging himself. He doesn’t remember making it back home, but he does, ignoring Veronica’s calls as he shuts himself in his room, completely falling apart. 

He doesn’t stop crying for hours. In the end, he’s left feeling empty and broken, staring at the red bracelet Keith had gotten him on their date no longer than a few weeks ago. Lance whimpers softly, his heart twisting painfully. The night that had changed his life forever. The night he got to hear Keith say those 3 words that he had been dying to say himself. Why did this have to happen? Why did Keith push him away, why did he have to be so stupid? A knock on his door caught his attention. “Lance? Hey little brother, are you okay?” He heard Veronica’s gentle voice. “Go away, Vero.” Lance muttered. “Lance, I don’t want you to do anything stupid. Will you please let me in so we can talk?” Veronica said. “I don’t want to talk. Just-please. I want to be alone.” Lance said, and his voice broke. He heard Veronica sigh, “We’re here for you when you need us.” She said. Lance heard her walk away, and he curled up, wishing that this pain would go away. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a badass angry bitch and I love him
> 
> Just wanna give a warning! Keith locks himself away in this chapter and is about to hurt himself, but nothing happens! 
> 
> It begins when Shiro says to Lance that Keith locked himself away, and ends after Keith opens the door

Pidge, Allura, and Hunk came to see Lance the next day. He didn’t want them to, but they got into his room anyways. Allura gently cleaned up his injuries, putting ice to his cheek. “Oh darling...what have they done to you?” She asked softly. “Exactly what they’re doing to you.” Lance mumbled. Allura looked like she hadn’t slept in days, haunted by threats and comments from Alteans and Galrans. “Have you gone to seen Keith?” Allura then asked. Lance whimpered, tears instantly springing to his eyes. “Keith made me leave yesterday.” He whispered. “What?” Pidge, Hunk, and Allura asked incredulously. “He told me that it’s not safe for me, that he doesn’t want to see me the way I am again. He said we can’t see each other.” Lance whispered. He then began to tremble, and started to cry again. “That asshole.” Pidge muttered, and Lance whirled to her. “Don’t you dare say that about him!” He cried. “He pushed you away!” Pidge said. “And I still love him! You think I’m going to listen to that idiot? I’m going to find a way to get all this to stop, and then I’m going to go see Keith and smack him for trying to be so stupid. Because I said what I said, and I meant it. Nothing will keep me away from the love of my life.” Lance shouted. 

Except Lance doesn’t have to do that. He doesn’t because when he goes to Altea High, some students are coming to him, whispering of their support. Some of them are telling him about their own secret relationships with Marmoran students. Some Galra come to him, even. Some of them are just as afraid as he was. But Lance is not afraid anymore. “It’s time to make an announcement.” Lance said. So he gathers the students that are just like him, the students who are becoming more brave, the ones who want to spit in James’ face and the others like him, and make him pay for what they all said. 

Two days later, thousands of students are standing on stage, being watched by Altean and Galra students. 

Lance steps up first, “My name is Lance McClain, and I am Altean. And I am in love with the best soccer player in all of Marmoran history, Keith Kogane. I stand here with other Alteans, and Galra, who also have some things to say.” He says. Allura steps up. Romelle steps up. So many other Alteans and Galra step up, and tell their stories. Lance went up again, “I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again. Our very founders, Alfor and Zarkon, were in love so many years ago. They were torn apart because destiny wanted to be cruel. But even after all this time, they are still in love with each other. And I have a feeling that one day, they will be brought together again. To all of you homophobic bitches who side with James Griffin, you all disgust me. Or maybe your just afraid of what he will think. It’s not too late to stand with us. Because when Alfor and Zarkon reunite, we will stand together as friends and allies! We weren’t even enemies to begin with! So screw you, James Griffin! Altea and Marmora unite!” Lance said. The students behind him began to chant with him, and soon almost all of the students watching them chanted with them. 

Later, Lance makes his way to Keith’s house, still adrenalized. Shiro came to open the door, looking paler than he should be. “Lance! Oh thank god, you’re here!” He said. “Where’s Keith?” Lance asked instantly. “Lance, you have to hurry.Keith’s locked himself away in his room and he won’t answer me. I think he’s going to hurt himself, you have to talk some sense into him. Please, before he does anything.” Shiro said frantically. The adrenaline fades, and an ice cold terror replaces it. “Oh no.” Lance whispered. He ran upstairs to Keith’s room, jiggling the knob frantically. 

“Keith! Keith, are you okay?” Lance called frantically.

“What are you doing here?” He heard Keith’s broken voice, and Lance let out a sharp breath. “I’m here to stop you from doing anything stupid! Open the door, please, Keith!” Lance said. “You’re not supposed to be here. I told you you can’t see me.” Keith said quietly. “And what made you think I was gonna listen to your stupid ass?! You really thought I would stay away from you? You, who pulls on me like a magnet? Like gravity? Like we’re bound by fate and destiny? We were childhood sweethearts for  **_God’s sake,_** Keith! Nothing is going to make me leave you! I’m not leaving you, never! Even if I die, I won’t leave you!” Lance cried. 

He then rested his head against the door, “Keith...sweetheart, open the door, please. Don’t do this. Don’t...I can’t lose you. I love you too much. The Alteans and the Galrans, they stand with us. We’re uniting. You should have seen what happened today, we made such a strong stand. We don’t have to be apart. If you locked yourself away because it hurts how you made me leave, it hurt me too. But Keith, I’m here. I’m here, I came all this way for you. I came because we’re meant to be together, to  _stay_ together. You’re everything to me. You’re my soulmate. Keith...Keith, please...” Lance said softly, shakily. 

And after a few seconds, the door opens. 

And Keith falls into his arms, tightly embracing him. Lance chokes in relief, holding him close. “Hey. Hey, babe. Please.  _Please, please tell me you didn’t hurt yourself_ ~”  Lance said in relief, but Keith shakes his head, “No. I didn’t.” He whispers. Lance sobs a bit, burying himself in Keith and his scent. He then pulls away and helps Keith back to his bed so he doesn’t have to stand. They tightly hugged for a few more minutes, both shaking. “God, I missed you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I missed you so much, I-I-“ Keith is shaking and shaking, and Lance hugs him tighter, shushing him. “Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay. We’re together now, everything’s gonna be fine. I got you. I’m here. I’m always with you,  _always_. ” Lance whispers. 

They stay like that for a bit longer, and Lance runs his fingers gently over Keith’s back, making random patterns. Keith’s shaking begins to die down slowly, and he melts more into Lance’s touch, pressing against the crook of his neck. He then made a soft noise that sounded like a purr, and Lance smiles a little bit. “Did you mean what you said?” Keith asked softly, a bit after. He pulls away slightly, looking up with those galaxy eyes that was part of the reason why Lance fell so hard in love with him. “About me being your soulmate?” He asked. And he looks hopeful, he looks  so hopeful, and Lance- “Yes. Of course, I did. You’re a part of me. You’re my family.” Lance said softly with no hesitation, reaching out and gently rubbing his thumb against Keith’s cheek. ”I don’t deserve you.” Keith whispers, looking away. Lance softens, “Baby...” he croons sweetly, leaning to him and planting gentle kisses on his cheek. 

Keith finally looks back at him, eyes glittering. 

Lance leaned forward, resting his head against Keith’s, “Keith Kogane, don’t you dare say those words ever again. Because I love you, okay? I love you, for all your flaws, and your stupid impulsiveness, okay? I love all of it. You deserve me, because no one else is stupid enough to be with me.” He says. He waits. A look that spelt out “I’m gonna smack you for insulting yourself like that” flashed across Keith’s face before it turned into something soft. “Lance. Don’t say that.” He says quietly, sternly, before leaning to him, but Lance shifts, and their lips meet gently. And like all those other times, even in vulnerable times like this, fireworks pop inside Lance as he warms up. “Don’t speak that way about my soulmate.” Keith mumbled against him, and Lance giggled, giddy that Keith felt the same. 

They break apart after a second, but stay close to each other. “How’s your leg?” Lance whispered suddenly, his tone shifting to soft concern. “Fine. It’s healing slowly.” Keith murmured. Lance pulled back, lifting Keith’s leg onto the bed to check the cast. “Have you put any pressure on it?” Lance asked, fingers gingerly hovering over his leg. “No.” Keith said. “Are you sure? You’ve been using your crutches?” Lance asked. “Yes.” Keith said, amused. “Are you in any pain? Your bones are still healing-“ Lance began, but then Keith started laughing, and Lance looked at him. “God, I love you.” Keith says softly. And he says it with such raw affection that it makes Lance breathless, leaving him dizzy, and spinning, and falling even more- He turns a lovely shade of red, and Keith becomes even more soft and fond and affectionate, and Lance can’t freaking  breathe-  “Keith, you can’t just say it like that.” Lance whispered, and god, he’s done for. 

Keith’s eyes glitter, and he smiles softly as he turns a crimson red, spreading over his cheeks. 

“I love you, Lance McClain.” He whispers. Lance can’t get over it. He wants to hear it for the rest of his life. He wants to hear it when he and Keith get out of high school and head to university together, where they can share a dorm, and Keith can whisper those 3 words to him in the early sleepy mornings, and in the late nights after they’re both wiped out from studying-wants to hear it after university, after they decide to live together- Lance lets out a sharp breath, dizzy at the idea, dizzy because he aches for all of that so badly, aches not to be separated anymore because they live far from each other, he aches and aches- _dies for it_ - “Keith....” Lance’s voice breaks. 

“I want to make a promise to you. That no matter where we go or what happens, we stay together. Forever.” Keith says softly. And Lance is malfunctioning because that means  _Keith feels the same, Keith feels the same, Keith-_ Lance whimpers, and leaps at Keith, tightly embracing him. He’s crying in happiness, accepting his promise, saying he wants the same thing too. Keith covers his face in affectionate kisses, and Lance cries even more with laughter. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that the fluff would be sweeter!  
> Some realizations are made here, and our boys are stupid in love. Next chapter, we’ll be going into a flashback of how Keith and Lance met and instantly fell in love with each other!  
> And then, we’ll do a short time skip to Shiro and Adam’s wedding, where our boys will dance for the first time!  
> And James? Your gonna get what you deserve.

After a few weeks, Keith is finally able to take his cast off, and now dons a more thinner wrapping around his leg, still using his crutches. He and Lance head off down the curb together. “Are you sure you want to go back to Marmora today? You just healed.” Lance asked, sounding concerned. Keith gave him a smile, “I’m sure. My leg isn’t hurting all that much like it did before. I’ll be fine.” He said. “Okay, but if it gets too much for you, let me know and I’ll take you home early.” Lance said as he and Keith stop in front of Marmora high school. Keith turned to him, about to say no so that Lance doesn’t have to bother himself if he’s busy. But one look from Lance’s knowing face makes him give in. He sighs, “All right. Fine. I’ll let you know if it gets too much.” He says, and that makes Lance smile. 

Keith’s heart flutters wildly. “Good. I’m glad you’re on the last stage of your healing, because I’m itching to beat you in soccer again.” Lance said. Keith laughed, “You can try, but you won’t.” He teased. “I had no chance against the greatest soccer player in all of Marmoran history, anyway.” Lance said. Keith smiled at him, “Hey, I’m going against the greatest soccer player in all of  _ Altean _ history, great enough to rival  Alfor.  Imagine how  _I_ feel.” He said. Lance smiled, his eyes glittering. He reached out and took his hand, “You must be pretty scared.” He said. “Oh, I’m  _terrified_.”  Keith said dramatically, and Lance giggled. “I’ll see you later. Or earlier, you know, if you call me. I’m always with you.” He then said softly. Keith felt a strong warmth in his chest, “And I’m always with you.” He said as softly. And damn the people watching, damn anyone who didn’t stand with them. Keith pulled Lance down and affectionately kissed him. 

They both pulled away after a second, smiling dopily at each other. 

“I just remembered something. Shiro and Adam finally decided a date for their wedding.” Keith said suddenly. Lance gasped, “Really? When?” He asked. “They want to do it near the end of the month.” Keith said. “Near the end of the month...just a few weeks before we graduate.” Lance said. Keith nodded. “Exactly.” He said. “Can’t wait. Maybe one of us will catch the bouquet.” Lance said, and winked. That had Keith going dizzy, a dark blush crawling around his face. “I...You...what?” He said softly, his tongue growing thick. He did not just hear that. He did  _ not _ just hear- “You heard me.” Lance said. And he’s smiling, smiling this big lovely smile, his eyes glittering like an ocean, and Keith loses his breath, loses the ground beneath him, and starts to fall all over again. 

Lance leans to him, “Plus, I’m pretty sure that’s what I want one day.” He says softly, and Keith is starting to feel intoxicated, is shaking from the wild thoughts, the wild thoughts that he wants that too,  _wants it too, so badly_ _._ Lance leaves him one more kiss, “I gotta go. I love you, Red.” And he’s pulling away, and Keith is stumbling after him, breathless, shaking and deliriously lovestruck, dizzy as his hand reaches out to his retreating love, his world spinning. “I love you too.” Keith murmurs after him. Lance turns and smiles softly, a lovesick smile on his face, waving as he goes off. 

Oh, Keith feels  _weak. He’s so gone._

_So absolutely, madly gone_.  About as gone as when he first fell in love with that blue boy. His heart is racing wildly, every beat for Lance, his blood pounding. He barely hears Acxa by his side. “Keith. Keith?” She peers at him, a little concerned. But she already knows Keith, knows how he gets when Lance is with him. “I’m going to marry that boy one day.” Keith whispers breathlessly, and he’s smiling so widely, more big than he’s ever smiled before. Acxa smiles slightly. It was nice to see him so happy. 

“Come along, you lovesick fool. We gotta get to class.” She says with a warmth to her voice as she gently pulls him along, making sure he’s using his crutches correctly since he wasn’t exactly thinking straight. A few miles or so across from Marmora, in Altea High, Lance is just as delirious, lying against Allura’s shoulder as he sighs. “God, I’m gonna marry that boy one day.” He whispers. Allura ruffles his hair gently, smiling at how stupidly lovesick he looked. Now that the schools were uniting, no amount of James’ words could stop the love between Keith and Lance, or keep them apart ever again. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the groom! Lol

The month slowly comes to an end, and Keith now no longer needed his cast or crutches. He’d been helping Shiro with the wedding preparations, and was starting to feel a bit under pressure. Shiro gently nudged him, “You’re more antsy than I am, and it’s  my happy day. What’s up?” He said. “I just-I want this to be perfect for you. You deserve this, Shiro, so much.” Keith said. Shiro smiled at him. He then reached out and ruffled his hair, “I just want you to be by my side, little brother. That’s enough for me.” He said softly. Tears stung Keith’s eyes at that, and they tightly embraced. “You softie.” Shiro chuckled warmly. 

Finally, the day came. Keith gives himself one last look before heading out. He drives off in his car, heading to Lance’s house. Everything inside him is shaking, because he knows the moment he sees Lance in a tux, he’s literally done for. He let out a breath, and knocked on the door. It opened, and there was Lance’s mom, beaming. “Keith! Hello, my darling, you look so handsome!” She says, eyes twinkling as she reached out to touch his arm. Keith smiled as he blushed, “Hi, Mrs. McClain. Is Lance ready?” He said softly. “Yes, he’s almost done, come inside.” Lance’s mother pulled him in, fixing his tuxedo. “Oh, what a beautiful corsage. It’ll compliment Lance’s eyes.” She said when she saw the bracelet he was holding close to him. “I did the best I could.” Keith said. 

He then indicated with his head, “I’m gonna go see what’s keeping him. I told him we need to go early so that I can make some last checks.” He said. 

Mrs.McClain nodded and waved him off. He went upstairs to Lance’s room. “Lance? Hey babe, we gotta get going, you know I need to be...” He began as he walked in, only for the rest of his words to trail off. There was Lance, putting on his tux. His hair was gelled back, and he had a flower in the chest pocket of his blazer. He turned around, and his eyes were glittering brightly, brighter than any star Keith had ever seen, and he loses his breath. _Yep. Literally done for._ Lance smiled softly, “Hey handsome.” He said. Keith instantly turned into a mess, laughing nervously. “Hey. You-you look gorgeous.” He stuttered. 

Lance blushed darkly, “Thank you. I have something for you.” He said. He brought out a red corsage, filled with Keith’s favourite flower, roses. Keith turned even redder as Lance came to him, putting the corsage on his wrist. “Don’t you have something for me too?” Lance teased. Keith blinked, “What.” He choked out. Lance bursted into laughter, “What, has my gorgeousness made you speechless or something?” He asked. Keith nodded, “Yeah.” He says without hesitation. Lance turned crimson, “You can’t just say things like that, Keith, you’ll make me fall harder in love with you.” He said softly. He then smiled, “Wait, never mind, it’s too late for that.” He said. 

Keith blushed darkly, smiling back. 

“Lance.” He says softly, fondly. He then held out his blue corsage, “Here. Is this what you were asking for?” He asks, his voice cracking. “Why yes! How sweet of you.” Lance said, holding out his hand. Keith shook his head in amusement and stepped closer, putting the corsage on his wrist. He then pulls up his hand and gently kisses it, which has Lance nervously giggling, ducking his head shyly. “C’mon, Blue. You and I gotta get going.” Keith then said, and they make their way down the stairs together, with Mrs. McClain taking a few pictures of them before they leave. “Have fun! No drinking!” Mrs. McClain said. “Mama! We don’t drink!” Lance said in a horrified gasp. “That’s my boy!” Mrs.McClain says proudly. Keith laughs as they get inside his car. “Ah. Just a thing my mama always warns us about.” Lance says sheepishly. 

“She’s a good mom. I like her.” Keith said warmly. “She basically calls you her son now, you know that, right?” Lance said. Keith smiled at this, the warmth growing stronger. “Yeah. It’s really nice.” He says softly. They then drive off. At the venue, Keith does his last minute checks, making sure everything is ready to go. “Listen, I’m gonna go find Shiro and see how things are on his end. Allura and the others are here, so you can go find them. I won’t be long.” Keith said to Lance, who nods before going off. Keith finds Shiro with their mother, who is fixing his hair. Krolia turns when he comes to them, and she smiles, “Hello, Keith. You look very handsome.” She says, coming to him and brushing his cheek. Keith smiled, blushing at her compliment, “Thanks, mom. Is everything ready here?” He said. “Yes, I’m just doing some last minute touches on Takashi. He’s extremely nervous.” His mother says as she turns back to Shiro. And she’s right, because Shiro looks like he’s on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

“Hey, big brother. Today’s the bid day. How are you feeling?” Keith says as he goes to Shiro. 

Shiro makes an odd noise, and Keith laughs. “Oh, you poor disaster.” He says sympathetically. “All right. I’ll leave you guys to it. Everything else is ready to go.” Keith then says before walking out. He joins Lance and the others at their table. Keith sees Adam at the end of the aisle, looking much more calm, and gives him a smile when he catches his eye. And then the music starts playing. Shiro goes down the aisle. The speeches are made, and rings are exchanged. The bouquet is thrown, and Keith catches it, much to his own surprise. He gives one of the flowers to Lance, who is stuttering as he turns crimson, and then Keith is being called up to speak some words. He clears his throat as he steps onto the small stage, looking out into the crowd. “Ahem. Um. Hey guys. I’m Keith. Shiro‘s brother. Obviously.” He begins nervously. 

“I’m really nervous being up here, but because it’s my brother, I’ll make a one-time exception. Shiro, I remember how you met Adam 6 years ago. You told me how you two met at a coffee shop, where you were so flustered that you spilt your coffee on him. You begged him to forgive you, and Adam laughed it off. He told you you could make it up by getting him a coffeesometime. And that was where it all began. I remember I wasn’t confused at all about you liking a man. I thought, why not? So, you helped me to understand myself, too. Shiro, you always take care of everyone. And now you have someone who will always take care of you until you die. Which is pretty nice. You’re surrounded by people who you love, who love you. You’ll never forget this moment, for sure.” Keith said. He took in a breath, “To Shiro and Adam.” He said, his voice cracking. Everyone repeated his words. 

Keith off the stage, and Shiro came to embrace him. 

“Thank you.” He said. They pulled away, and Lance and the others came to Keith, praising him for his speech. “You did great up there.” Lance said to him, and Keith smiled. “Thank you.” He said softly. And then music began to play again. Shiro and Adam went to have their dance as newlyweds. More people joined, but some stayed back to watch, videotaping the whole thing. When the crowd died down as the music turned to slow, Keith felt a hand take his. “Hey.” He turned, seeing Lance smiling at him. “Dance with me.” He said softly. He gently tugged on his hand, and Keith began to protest as he followed. “No. No, Lance, I’m a bad dancer. I’m a bad dancer, I don’t want-!” He began, but Lance pulled him close, his blue eyes glittering. 

Keith lost his breath. “That’s okay. It’s a slow song. Just follow my lead, and you’ll be fine. Ready?” Lance said. Keith sharply inhaled, and gave in. “Okay. Fine.” He mumbled. He nervously followed Lance in a sort of waltz, tense for a little bit before he slowly began to relax. “There you go. You got it.” Lance said proudly. Keith blushed. “Stop.” He mumbled. This was their first dance together, and it was perfect. Allura and Romelle were dancing together as well, looking quite comfortable. 

And Keith and Lance danced the rest of the night away without a care in the world. 

It’s almost midnight when the wedding finally ends, and Keith drives Lance home. Before Keith can even do anything, Lance is gently tugging him inside, still holding the bouquet in one hand, “C’mon. You can tell Shiro that you’re staying here. It’s too late to go back home now.” Lance says. Keith is too dazed to refuse anyway. They change out of their tuxedos as Keith informs Shiro where he is. Lance gets the gel out of his hair, which slowly bounces back into curls. Keith reaches out to run his fingers through Lance’s hair, and Lance instantly melts against his touch, pressing for more. 

“I love you.” He mumbles softly. “I love you too.” Keith whispers. They cuddle close, and Lance is first to fall asleep against him. Keith stays awake for a little bit, brushing his fingers over Lance’s hair, a soft smile on his face. And finally, he falls asleep too. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter?   
> Tooth-rotting fluff  
> TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF I TELL YA  
> We’re going into flashbacks!   
> Lance is a sap  
> Next chapter, he becomes rebellious, and Keith finds that absolutely gorgeous   
> Also, Keith finally comes face to face with James and has his way.  
> All I’m gonna say for next chapter?  
> Goodbye, James!

A bouquet of roses sit on top of a piano. They are well cared for, and loved. Lance sits at the piano in the early morning, softly humming as he plays a soft song. It was probably one of his favourite love songs, “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran. He steals a glance at a soundly sleeping Keith, and smiles. 

_ I found a love, for me  _

_ It was high school, Grade 9. Lance loved soccer, so he tried his chance with the soccer team, and he got in.  _

_ Darling, just dive right in _

_ Follow my lead _

_ As he becomes settled in his new position on the soccer team, Lance hears about a boy named Keith Kogane. He hears how Keith does best when he’s shooting from long range. Hears about how Keith’s team is their rival, Marmora high school. Altea High loathes Marmora. But Lance doesn’t understand why even if they’ve all explained it to him. He’s already in awe of this Keith Kogane, excited to meet him and see what he’s like on the field. He’s told that Keith has black hair, with indigo-like eyes. Lance muses that he sounds very handsome.  _

_ I found a boy _

_ Beautiful and sweet _

_ I never knew you were the someone  _

_ Waiting for me _

_ The day Keith and Lance finally meet for their very first practice, Lance instantly has a huge crush. Keith was gorgeous! When the practice started, Lance was amazed by Keith’s quickness, fast enough that he rivalled Lance. No one could catch up to Lance! But here Keith was, keeping up with him. Lance just couldn’t believe it. He was a great player. Why was Altea saying such bad things about him? Saying that he was a vicious player, and even more vicious off the field? Why were they saying that he should be avoided, that he had an uncontrollable temper, had bouts of rage?Lance didn’t know. But when practice was finished, Lance waited for everyone to leave before taking in a breath and heading to the boy. “Um. Hi.” Lance said. Keith whirled around.  _

_ We were just kids when we fell in love _

_ Not knowing what it was  _

_ I will not give you up  _

_ This time  _

_ “Oh. Hi.” Keith said quietly. “I’m-I’m Lance. It’s nice to meet you.” Lance said. “You’re from Altea.” Keith said. Lance nodded. “Yeah. I just-I just wanted to say that you were pretty amazing out there. No one has ever been fast enough to keep up with me until now, so that was cool.” He said. “Oh. Thank you.” Keith said. He then looked around, “Uh...we’re supposed to be enemies. Why are you coming to me to say how good I was?” He said quietly. Lance laughed, “Do you really believe in that? It sounds kinda stupid, if you ask me.” He said. Keith slightly smiled, “It is. And they explain it to you, but-“ He began, and he and Lance both spoke at the same time, “But it still doesn’t make any sense.” They both laughed.  _

_ Darling just kiss me slow _

_ Your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes you’re holding mine _

_ The two end up walking together out of the school secretly, getting to know each other. The two had already formed a connection. This happened day after day, and the two became quick friends. And stronger feelings began to bloom. One day, Lance is surprised when Keith comes to him once they’ve finished their game, cheeks pink. He asks him if he wants to go see a movie. Thrilled at the opportunity to get closer to Keith, Lance agrees. They go twice in a week. The first time, they get kicked out for making too much noise. The second time, it happen _ _s_ again. _Except this time, it rains as Keith takes Lance home, giving him his purple and red varsity jacket to keep him from getting wet. That day ends with Keith finally kissing Lance, cheeks dark red. “I like you, Lance. A lot. And I know it’s crazy because our schools are enemies, but I don’t care.” Keith said. Lance laughed, “I like you too. And I don’t care either, but we should be careful about this.” He said. Keith’s eyes glittered, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” He said softly. That day ended with Lance staying awake, Keith’s jacket still with him, daydreaming about a sweet and kind, Galra boy. To this day, Lance still has that jacket that he wears all the time, loved and worn with care_.

_ Baby, I’m dancing in the dark _

_ With you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass _

_ Listening to our favourite song  _

_ When you said you looked a mess _

_ I whispered underneath my breath  _

_ But you heard it _

_ Darling you look perfect tonight _

_ And that’s how it began.  _

_ Well, I found a man _

Lance gasped softly. _He_ turned and saw that Keith was awake-probably for who knows how long- getting up from his bed and coming to sit beside Lance, singing the second part of the duet. He helps Lance play the melody on the piano. 

_ Stronger than anyone I know _

_ He shares my dreams  _

_ I hope that someday,  _

_ I’ll share his home _

_ I found a love _

_To carry more than just my_ secrets 

To carry love, to carry children of our own. 

He and Keith laugh at this part. 

We are still kids but we’re so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we’ll be alright this time

Darling just hold my hand 

Be my guy, I’ll be your man 

And I see my future in your eyes 

They both smiled and blushed at this. 

And now, here comes the duet. 

Baby I’m dancing in the dark

With you between my arms 

Barefoot on the grass

Listening to our favourite song

When I saw you in that tux, looking so beautiful 

I don’t deserve this

_ Darling you look perfect tonight _

_ Oh...  _

_ Baby I'm dancing in the dark  _

_ With you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass _

_ listening to our favorite song _

_ I have faith in what I see _

_Now I know I have met an_ _angel in person_

_ And he looks perfect _

_ I don't deserve this _

_ You look perfect tonight _

Keith smiled at Lance, his purple eyes glittering. “You were thinking about the day we met...weren’t you?” He asked softly as he reached out to run his fingers through Lance’s hair. “How did you know?” Lance asked. “You told me once that you play this song whenever you’re thinking about it.” Keith said. “Right. I remember that now.” Lance said. He then softened, “Sorry, cariño. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said. Keith smiled, “No, it was quite a beautiful thing to wake up to, actually. Apart from the other beautiful thing.” He said. Lance smiled, “What was the other thing?” He asked, even though he already knew the word Keith was gonna say. 

“The roses.” Keith said, and Lance sharply gasped, lightly pushing Keith. “How dare you!” He said. Keith bursted into laughter, “They’re my favourite flowers!” He said. “Why, you-!” Lance leapt out of his chair, and chased Keith around his room as they laughed like children. Lance finally caught Keith and trapped him, and they both bursted into more fits of laughter. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Keith laughed. “You better be, because I’m not letting you go until you admit it.” Lance said. “No, you know I’m ticklish!” Keith gasped dramatically. 

“Well, then admit it!” Lance said.

“All right, all right. Lance. You were the beautiful sight that I woke up to.” Keith said. Lance pulled back. Thought about it. “Too late.” He then said, and quickly leaned forward, blowing raspberries against Keith’s neck. Keith lets out a high-pitched shriek as he bursts into hysterical fits of laughter, struggling against Lance. “Lance, no-! LANCE!!” He shrieked, and Lance laughed, pulling back. Keith gasps, flushed. “Traitor.” He said, and suddenly he twists. 

Which then leaves Lance at Keith’s mercy. He shrieks as Keith tickles him in his most weakest spots. “KEITH NO!!!” Lance wailed, laughing uncontrollably. “You asked for it!” Keith said. They both stopped after a few more seconds. Lance gently pushes Keith off him as their laughter falters into quiet giggles, and they both sit on Lance’s bed. “I win.” Keith spoke up. Lance pushes him. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING SUCK IT JAMES   
> IM LITERALLY GOING WILD

You didn’t know this but Keith was an instrument player, too. He loved to not only play the piano, but the violin as well. He had after school practice beside soccer practice, and whenever they clashed, it always made Keith feel stressed. That was one of those days today. Does he go to violin practice, or does he go to soccer practice? He can never choose. He tries to do a pattern where if the two clash, he chooses one, and then the next time it happens, he chooses another. It’s not entirely working. But it’s the only thing he can think of. 

At lunch, he’s at his locker, distracted. Two arms come around his waist, and he instantly calms down as a familiar presence comes behind him. He closes his locker and turns around. “Hey Red. Can I just say that you look absolutely handsome today?” Lance said, winking. Keith smiled, “Not as handsome as you do, that’s for sure.” He said. Lance blushed, “How dare you.” He said. “What are you doing here? We never usually go to see each other at lunch unless we make plans earlier to sneak out.” Keith said. “I wanted to surprise you. Plus, if someone sees me, I don’t really care.” Lance said. 

Keith got a bit flustered.

That was pretty hot. “Whoa. What made you get all rebellious today?” He said. “Our schools are uniting, Keith. Who says we can’t see each other at school?” Lance says. “The one thing that would make this whole process better is if Alfor and Zarkon would just get back together.” Keith says. “You’re right. There’s been no word from either of them. Allura tells me she’s been talking to him about what’s happening, and she hasn’t given any news yet.” Lance said. He then shrugged, “I don’t know. But let’s just forget about that right now. C’mon. I’m taking you out.” He said, and took his hand. “Where?” Keith asked as he followed Lance, their hands intertwining. 

“I mean...we got an hour and a half. Who knows?” Lance said with a smile. They go to eat first before they head off to go canoeing again, this time being allowed to do so. Keith doesn’t want to break the moment. Doesn’t want to break it, doesn’t want to break it because they live so far from each other and it still hurts- “It’s almost time for us both to head back.” Keith murmured softly. “I mean...we could both just skip the rest of the day.” Lance said. Keith gave him a sweet smile, “Babe...” he said softly. Lance sighed, “We’re still miles away from each other.” He said. “It’s not really miles...” Keith said, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of Lance’s hair away from his face. “It might as well be.” He said quietly. Keith’s heart twisted with hurt. “C’mon.” He said. They both got up from under the tree that they had moved to after canoeing, and made their way back. At the front of Marmora, Keith turned to Lance. “I’ll see you later, okay? We can continue our date.” He said softly. 

“Promise?” Lance asked.

“I promise. Here.” Keith says, and takes off his red sweater, placing it on Lance’s shoulders. “So you don’t miss me too much.” He said softly. Lance’s eyes glittered as he smiled. “You’re sweet.” He said as softly. Keith smiled, reaching up and gently kissing his cheek. “I’m always with you, you know that.” He said fondly as he pulled away. “I know. And I’m always with you.” Lance said. Keith pulled back, but Lance suddenly grabbed his hand. “Oh hey. Friday, something special is coming up.” He said. “What’s that?” Keith asked. Lance smiled, “You’ll see.” He said mysteriously. 

Keith frowned in confusion, “Uh...Why are you giving me that look?” He asked. “Just-be ready for Friday. Okay? I’ll see you later!” Lance said with a laugh, waving at him before running off. “But-! Lance!” Keith called after him. He then sighed and smiled to himself, shaking his head amusingly. He turned and headed back into Marmora. Once the day was finished, Keith was making his way to Altea. Then he heard a familiar voice. “Well, look who it is. Keith Kogane, man of the hour.” Keith stopped, and looked to see James walking toward him, alone. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked. 

Usually he’d be angry. But right now he’s too happy to feel anything except annoyance. “What makes you think you can just saunter up to Altea’s grounds?” Griffin asked. “Maybe you didn’t know that Altea and Marmora are uniting.” Keith said. James’ snarled, “Maybe so. But you have always been weak, Keith. You were weak back then, and you are weak now. You’re a weak Galra. You’re not worthy to be part of such an elite school.” He growled. Keith clenched his fists. “And your little lover? He’s not worthy to be an Altean. He’s not worthy to be rivalling Alfor.” James spat. No one would notice unless they looked close, but Keith’s eyes sharpened, and turned yellow. “You’re both so easy to get rid of.” James snarled. And then Keith suddenly calmed down when he saw a familiar figure. He turned to James, “That sounds like a threat.” He said. 

James is about to say more. But then a hand goes onto his shoulder. “James Griffin.” This voice was cold, authority like. And it belonged to none other than the founder and principal of Altea High, Alfor. “I am very disappointed in you. You know it’s forbidden to threaten a student on school grounds, even Marmoran students. Your mark here will be no more. James Griffin, you are hereby expelled from Altea High.  You are the one who is not worthy to be an Altean.” Alfor said. 

Keith felt such satisfaction from seeing the despairing look on Jame’s face. 

“Well. Since you’re no longer a student...” Keith spoke as he stepped up. He swung his fist, and James went flying from the punch. “That’s for hurting Lance.” Keith growled. James took off. “Keith Kogane.” Keith froze, and turned to Alfor. “I’m sorry about what James did to your leg. And that he hurt your lover.” Alfor spoke softly, with regret and empathy. “I’m not going to do anything. But I just wanted to say that Lance greatly inspired Alteans and Galra to unite with him.” Alfor said. “Lance inspires everyone anywhere he goes, sir.” Keith said proudly. 

“So you say. You two have a strong relationship, from what Allura has told me. She has told me that she also belongs to a Galra student named Romelle. Which is why I’d like all Alteans to follow me. I have very exciting news to announce.” Alfor said before speaking loudly. Keith looked, and saw that the whole school had gathered outside. They all followed, confused. Keith saw Lance, and went to him. “Hey. That was amazing.” Lance said breathlessly. Keith gave him a smile. The school followed Alfor to a patch of grass, where Keith saw Zarkon with the entire school of Marmora. This patch of grass was known as the middle ground between Altea and Marmora high school. “What the hell is happening?” Lance whispered. “No idea.” Keith said. Alfor and Zarkon walked to each other. “Alteans!” Alfor called out. 

“Galra!” Zarkon called. 

“We wanted to let you know that we were never enemies! Just separated because we were foolish! But we are no longer foolish, or separated anymore! From this day forth, the Alteans and the Galra are united, by bravery, by friendship, by love! And we will be united forever!” Alfor and Zarkon spoke up before they turned to each other and tightly embraced like lost lovers. 

The two schools went wild, melding into one. Lance, Keith, Allura and Romelle, the four who started this all, were huddled into a huge group hug, with Pidge, and Hunk. Keith saw that Lance was crying tears of happiness, shaking and trembling. He held Lance close, his heart racing. “Finally.” Lance whispered, making Keith smile. “Finally.” He echoed happily. 


	16. Chapter 16

Friday comes, and Lance gets dressed up, excited and exhilarated. Later tonight, there was a Last Dance being held at Altea, but Lance isn’t going for once. No, Lance has his own special thing planned. And he’s been planning it for a whole week now, getting things ready. It was the last day for them, and Lance was not going to let it be one to forget. So after Lance gets ready, he heads off to pick up Keith. His heart is racing with nervousness as he lightly taps his wheel, practically bouncing with energy. He gets out of his car, and knocks on the door. The door opens, revealing Krolia, Keith’s mom. Lance can’t get over how much Keith looks exactly like her. The dark hair, the dark eyes. 

The personality, in a way. She smiles, “Hello, Lance.” She says. “Hey, Mrs. Kogane.” Lance said. He liked Keith’s mom. She was soft-spoken, and cared fiercely for her sons. “Keith told me that you two are going somewhere.” Krolia said. “Yep. It’s a surprise.” Lance said. “I see. Well, come on in.” Krolia said. Lance stepped inside, and Krolia touched his arm, “I just wanted to thank you. You’ve taken very good care of Keith. You protected and defended him. And you loved him. He’s always been a little bit closed off, but you got him to open up. He’s a lot more happier than I’ve ever seen him. I’ve never seen him talk about anyone like he does about you.” Krolia said softly. 

“Mom, please stop embarrassing me!” 

Keith’s voice makes Lance perk up, and helooks to see Keith coming downstairs, red with embarrassment. Krolia laughed, “It’s the truth.” She said. “Mom!” Keith protested, and Krolia laughed even more, ruffling his hair affectionately before walking away. “Aw Keith, you talk about me to your mom?” Lance said, feeling special. Keith turned redder, “Not you, too.” He groaned. “You’re so sweet.” Lance said. “Plus, I talk about you to my mom.” He added. Keith ducked his head, flustered. 

“Come on. Let’s get going.” Lance said amusingly, taking his hand and leading him outside. They got into his car and drove off. Lance decided to embarrass Keith even more by turning on the radio and singing to him, which had Keith literally begging him to stop. “Aw come on, let me be a little romantic!” Lance laughed. They finally reached the place. “Lance. Where are we?” Keith asked in confusion as they got out of the car. “I swear if your about to mug me, I’ll hurt you.” He said. Lance laughed, “Come on!” He said. He led him down a small trail, which led to a white chapel. Lance used the chapel to hang small white and gold lights, bathing the area around the chapel in a soft glow. It was almost magical. “Lance. You did all this?” Keith breathed out. 

Lance looked at him, “I mean, yeah. I wanted our last dance to be memorable, so...I decided to take it to the next level. It’s probably a bit too much, but I wanted to be romantic.” He said. 

“No, no. It’s-it’s beautiful. How long did it even take you to do this?” Keith said. “Honestly? 2 or 3 hours, give or take.” Lance admitted. “Lance, oh my god.” Keith whispered, and he looked so starstruck. Lance climbed up the steps, and turned on music. He turned to Keith, “Keith Kogane. Will you do me the honour of dancing with me on our last day as Altea and Marmora students? Until the next year, that is.” He said, holding out his hand. 

Keith smiled, “The honour’s all mine.” He said, going to him and taking his hand. And they began to slow dance together. “How did you even find this place?” Keith asked. “Well, my brother Luis and his wife were married here, so I thought it would be a nice place to go to.” Lance said. Keith blushed, “Lance.” He said softly. Lance knows the meaning of this place. He knows, and he’s sure. “Nothing has made me more sure that spending the rest of my life with you is what I want.” Lance said. Keith’s eyes glittered, and he looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears. 

“Oh, Lance...” He choked out. 

They both stop dancing, and Lance smiled, his heart spilling with love. “Aw, Red, don’t cry. Baby...” He crooned sweetly, reaching out and tucking a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “You have no idea how badly I want the same thing.” Keith whispered. Lance gets dizzy. “Wait. Wait, really?” He asked softly. “Yes, of course. I keep thinking ahead, about our future together. And I want the same thing.” Keith said softly. Lance has a sudden urge to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming, not imagining that Keith is saying these words. “Oh my god.” Lance whispered. 

“And I want to promise to you...one day...that we can have that. We can have that.” Keith whispered. And now Lance is about to break down, tears in his eyes. “Keith.” He whimpers. “I promise the same to you.” He then whispers. Once they’re both done breaking down in happiness, Lance has no sense of thought other than to keep Keith with him as they head back. “This is kidnapping, Lance.” Keith said. “I’m your knight, this isn’t kidnapping.” Lance said. “How heroic.” Keith says. But Lance knows he has to take Keith home, so he reluctantly does. But when he walks Keith to the door, Keith takes him by the arm and covers him in affectionate and loving kisses, and Lance is feeling utterly intoxicated, especially because Keith keeps mumbling how much he loves him. Lance literally can’t let him go, isn’t thinking straight, is under a heavy haze, and wants to keep Keith with him forever. “Stay with me.” Keith whispers when he pulls away. And Lance wants to say yes, is stumbling and dizzy, and shaking, he’s spinning-

“Keith, I love you, but it’s late-“ Lance began, but Keith pouted at him. 

“I’d miss you a lot if you go.” He whispered, and Lance is literally done for. “Keith, don’t do that, you’ll make me give in-“ Lance said, and Keith makes their hands intertwine. “I love you.” He whispers, and Lance sharply inhales, slowly cracking. “And I love you. So freaking much. I want to stay with you, but I gotta go home.” Lance said softly. “No.” Keith whined. “We can see each other tomorrow, sweetheart.” Lance whispered affectionately. “Tomorrow is too long.” Keith mumbled. Lance leaned in and affectionately, lovingly brushed his nose against Keith’s, strong warmth exploding inside him. 

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much.” Lance whispered. He gently kissed Keith’s cheek, “Next time. Next time, sweetheart, I promise.” He then whispered. “Better not break it.” Keith whispered. “Me? Break promises? Never. You know that’s not possible.” Lance said fondly. He reached up to brush Keith’s cheek, and Keith instantly melted against him, pressing for more. Lance leans to him again, but Keith twists them around, leading Lance inside his house. Lance gasped, “You tricked me! Betrayal!” But he’s laughing so hard. Keith picks him up, hauling him over his shoulder. 

Lance shrieks, “Keith! Keith no, I can’t-!” He giggles hysterically, not fighting against Keith, who is carrying him up the stairs.

“Help! Help, I’ve been kidnapped by my boyfriend!” Lance calls out. “No one can hear you.” Keith said, and Lance wails dramatically. “I’m going to die!!” Keith sets Lance on his bed, trapping him so he can’t move, attacking him with affectionate kisses. Lance squirms against him, giggling uncontrollably. “YOU KNOW THAT TICKLES, KEITH STOP-!!!” He shrieks. Keith pulls away, “You’re staying here.” He said. “No, I can’t-KEITH NOO” Lance begins, only to start shrieking againwhen Keith attacks him with more kisses. 

He then pulls back again, “Stay.” He said. And Lance can’t even refuse, can’t even think straight from the heavy haze that he’s under. Keith leans to him and gently brushes their noses together, nuzzling him affectionately. Lance literally melts at the affectionate gesture, nuzzling him back. “I give up. I can’t say no to you.”He murmurs softly. Keith let out a soft huff of laughter as he pulled away, looking down at him softly with those glittering purple eyes. Or were they indigo? Lance never knew. “You love me.” Keith said. 

“I do.” Lance agreed. Keith blushed and got off him, helping him sit up. “Come on. I’m tired.” He then said. Lance obeyed, laughing softly. 


	17. Alfor and Zarkon’s Story: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time!   
> This story will be split into two!

Many years ago, there was a group of 5 friends. They were Trigel, Gyrgan, Blaytz, Alfor, and Zarkon. The 5 friends had known each other since they were young, moving through high school together. Alfor and Zarkon were more closer than they were with the rest of the group, mainly because they were lovers. The others supported their relationship. It was clear that the two could never be separated. Little did they know that many years later, two boys around their age would reflect them completely. Alfor had an interest in the sciences, and often spoke passionately about its topic, especially when it came to Astronomy. Zarkon was just as passionate about Astronomy, and the two were referred to as soulmates. 

It was just after Biology class, and Alfor was buzzing with questions and ideas. He was sketching furiously at lunch time, making calculations. He asked to work within a classroom, and had his friend Honerva watching and putting in ideas. “Alfor! There you are.” Alfor instantly turned to see his taller lover come inside, his indigo eyes glittering. “Zarkon! Hello, love. Come and join us, Honerva and I are debating on how we can extract ingredients from comets to use it for good.” Alfor said warmly, fondly. “Working on the idea of that big machine again, darling?” Zarkon asked amusingly. “Zar, if we built Voltron, it would bring peace to the world! We could be heroes!” Alfor said, coming to him and taking his hands. 

Zarkon chuckled, “I didn’t realize you named it.” He said. 

“Voltron is a myth my father used to tell me stories about. It was this wonderful machine made from magical cosmic energy, piloted by 5 Paladins. It was a symbol of peace and good. I wanted to use that idea for that very same machine.” Alfor said. Zarkon nodded, remembering this story. “Well, let’s work it out.” He said. Unfortunately, the plan never came to life. It was too complicated, too complex. And above all, it was just a fantasy. Alfor and Zarkon graduated together, but their relationship began to fall apart. It began with 2 girls. Honerva, Alfor’s friend, and Melenor, the kind woman who would one day become Allura’s mother. 

Zarkon and Alfor argued too often, where their fights became shouting matches, and one day it got bad enough that Alfor threw an engagement ring, that sat on his finger, at Zarkon. And that was the end of that. 


	18. Alfor and Zarkon’s Story: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!   
> Our poor boys...

Zarkon and Alfor were torn apart. The two fell in love with different people. Zarkon, with Honerva, and Alfor, with Melenor. Alfor learns of his dear friend Honerva getting horribly sick through Blatyz. And he learns of the desperation that Zarkon is feeling, because there is no way to help Honerva. Some part of him that still loves Zarkon goes to see him, to try to comfort him. 

But Zarkon, looking horrible and like he hadn’t slept in days, waved him off. Alfor kept trying anyway. He kept trying to tell him that there was no longer anything that the doctors could do, that Zarkon had to let his love go. “I won’t let my son grow without his mother!” Zarkon snarled at him. 

“Zarkon, there is nothing you can do! The doctors did everything they could, but Honerva is dying!” Alfor said. 

Zarkon whirled around. “Get out! I never want to see you again!” He roared. Alfor flinched in shock. He then ran off. Years later, Melenor also dies of sickness, and Alfor is left with a growing Allura. 

He tells her stories. Stories of how he and Zarkon were in love. How he was _still_ in love with Zarkon. Altea and Marmora High School was built, and the two schools formed a pretend rivalry that was taken too far. And that was where the story began. With 2 boys, from the two high schools. And they were almost like Zarkon and Alfor. Alfor’s personality came in the form of a boy named Lance McClain. And Zarkon’s personality came in the form of Keith Kogane. History once again repeated himself. Except with Lance and Keith, their story will not end in the same way like Zarkon and Alfor’s did before the two were once again reunited.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation for my boys  
> Whoo Whoo!   
> We’re almost to the end, but don’t worry! I still have 2 Little Lions in progress, and I’m going to give this story the best ending!

It started with 10 words that Lance asked Keith a few days after the graduated. “Hey Keith...do you wanna go to Cuba with me?” And now, he and Lance were on a plane in the early morning, on course to Lance’s home. Keith was nervous the whole way, fidgeting. “Keith. Keith, babe, you have nothing to be nervous about. Trust me. My family wants to meet you so badly, they’re going to love you. Just like I love you.” Lance assured Keith. It made him feel a little less nervous. After a whole lot of hours, Keith was not only feeling extremely exhausted, but also very jet-lagged. Lance hovered over him nervously, keeping an arm on him. “Babe...you okay?” He asked lowly. Keith let out a sharp breath, nodding. “Fine. I just...need to shake it off.” He said. He was feeling a bit dizzy and disoriented, and he knew that he needed to keep moving, to stay focused. They were picked up by Lance’s oldest brother, Luis, who was glad to see Lance after a while. “This must be Keith.” Luis said, seeing Keith. Keith mustered a smile, and Luis laughed. “Hasn’t travelled much, has he?” Luis said to Lance. “Luis, please. Come on, we gotta get home.” Lance said. Luis led them to his car with their luggage, and they took off. 

The dizziness that Keith felt only got worse in the car ride to Varadero, and he had to physically put his hands to his eyes before he got anymore disoriented. Once they got to Lance’s home, Lance allows his family to give Keith a small greeting before taking him upstairs, fretting over him. “Lance, I’m fine.” Keith said. “Yeah, like you weren’t gonna fall over just a few seconds ago.” Lance muttered. He searched him worryingly, running his fingers over his cheeks. That helped to comfort Keith, who instantly leaned to Lance for more. 

“It’ll take at least a few days for the jet lag to pass...oh, Keith...” Lance murmured softly. 

They stay in his room for the whole day, and at night, Keith can’t sleep. Lance muttered something in Spanish, feeling helpless. “God, this is only gonna make you more tired...” He whispered. Keith doesn’t mean to make Lance stay up just for him, and tries to get him to go to sleep. But Lance refused. “I’m not leaving you to suffer, Keith.” He said. “It’s not like I’m being tortured.” Keith mumbled. “This is your first time travelling, Keith. It’s worse for you.” Lance said. “Well, it’ll remind me to travel more with you.” Keith said. “That’s sweet, but...” Lance trailed off, softening. “I’m worried. I’ve never seen you like this before. I knew your jet lag would be bad, but not  this bad.” He said quietly. “I’m okay.” Keith said. Lance sighed, “I know.” He murmured. It takes Keith almost 3 days to be cured of his jet lag. 

Lance leads him downstairs the next day, “My family’s really loud. If it’s too much, I’ll tell them to stop. Okay?” He said. “Okay.” Keith said. Downstairs, Keith is introduced to Lance’s grandma, Abuela. He meets Luis’ kids, Sylvio and Nadia. He smiles fondly when he sees Lance embracing them, looking so happy. He knew Lance loved kids, especially his niece and nephew, so seeing him with them in real life just...did something to Keith. New wild thoughts come to his mind, and it leaves him breathless and dizzy. 

Lance’s mother goes to him, touching his arm, “How do you like it here so far?” She asked, snapping him out of his daze. 

“Oh. Um, it’s really warm here. I’d love to see all of Varadero, and Cuba.” Keith answered, flushing. Lance’s mother smiled at him, “And you will.” She promised. Keith smiled back. A hand grabbed his, and he looked to see Lance’s niece, staring up at him. “Hi! You have really nice eyes!” She said. And she looked so much like Lance, it was insane. “Oh. Thank you.” Keith said, kneeling to her level. “Are they real? Or are they contacts? Aunt Veronica used to wear contacts all the time.” Nadia asked. Veronica gasped, “Nadia! That was so long ago!” She said, and Keith laughed. 

“No, they’re very real.” He said to Nadia. “Do you get them from your mom?” Nadia asked curiously. Keith smiled, “Yeah. Exactly. You figure that out all by yourself?” Keith said, impressed. Nadia nodded, “Yeah! Cause-cause my mama’s eyes are blue, and my papa’s are dark brown. So Sylvio and I get them from my mama.” Nadia said. Keith laughed and reached up to ruffle her hair, “You’re a smart little girl.” He said, already liking her. Nadia giggled before running off. Keith stood, only to feel a familiar hand touch his arm. 

He turned to see Lance smiling at him, his blue eyes glittering. 

“And you said you weren’t good with kids.” He said, a warmth to his voice. Keith blushed, “She was really sweet and cute. Plus, it’s your family. If it was any other kid, then I would be more awkward.” He said. Lance laughed. “Hey...you and I are gonna go on a little road trip tomorrow.” He then said more quietly. “Where to?” Keith asked curiously. Lance smiled, “Hmm...we’ll see.” He said mysteriously. Keith frowned, but knew he wouldn’t get anymore than that out of Lance. Later that night, everyone else goes to sleep, but Lance is playing on the piano in the living room.

Keith came to sit beside him, smiling. “I can just imagine it. A 6-year-old Lance, trying out the piano, teaching himself how to play. His parents got the piano for him as a surprise. He’s already learned how to make his own pieces by the time his 7th birthday comes around.” He said softly. Lance hummed in response, smiling. “You’re right.” He said. Keith reaches out, and now they’re playing the piano together. The melody just fits together, like two hearts binding. 

And it’s perfect. 

It’s a masterpiece. Suddenly, Keith takes Lance’s hand, and the music stops. Lance turns to him, curious. What was he going to say? “Lance...I wanted to thank you.” Keith said softly. Lance smiled, curious. “What for?” He asked. Keith turned to him, “For bringing me here. It was a rocky start, but that’s gone now. I mean...this is your home. Where you were born. And I can’t wait to see more of it. To see more of the things that you grew up with. So...thank you.” He said softly. 

Lance let out a sharp breath, love flooding him. “Oh, Keith...” he choked out, tears springing to his eyes. Keith smiled, “Why are you crying?” He asked softly, fondly. “It’s so unfair! You keep stealing my heart!” Lance wailed, leaping at him and embracing him. Keith laughed softly, hugging him back. 


	20. Chapter 20

Summer vacation was perfect, and not one Keith would forget. He got to get close with Lance’s family, and they loved him. Having love from such a big family...left Keith feeling such happiness in a way that he’s never felt it before. Some hilarities ensued, where one day, Lance and Keith were out exploring Varadero. Keith went off to look at the stores and the things they held. He heard a voice, and looked to see that Lance was talking to a girl. He seemed to know this girl, from his body language and how he talked to her so happily. 

Except Keith literally flinched when he saw the girl go closer to Lance, holding his arm. Keith gritted his teeth as anger surged through him, but he stopped when he saw that Lance was already brushing her off, shaking his head at her. The girl seemed to understand, and quickly waved him goodbye before going off. Keith lowly growled as he watched her leave. He then went to Lance, who perked up when he saw him. “Hey Red! Where’d you go off to?” He said, smiling brightly. Keith’s anger instantly faded. 

“Just to look around.” He said. 

He didn’t have to feel insecure at all. He knew Lance loved him, and only him. “See anything you like? I can buy it for you.” Lance said. And it was too sweet for Keith to feel anything but warmth. “You don’t have to.” Keith said. “Of course I do! It’ll be like a souvenir when we go back.” Lance said. “Well, I haven’t found anything yet.” Keith said, shrugging. Lance took his hand, “That’s gonna have to change.” He said, smiling. In the end, Keith ends up having a whole lot of souvenirs to take home with him once the summer ends. 

He sighs, “Lance. Babe, this is too much.” He says. “Nonsense! You deserve nothing but the best, cariño.” Lance said, like it was so normal to be given so many gifts. Keith isn’t used to it yet. He’d never been given this many gifts. “Red...” Lance brushed his cheek, catching his attention. “You deserve nothing but the best. Okay?” He murmured knowingly. Keith softened, “You’re too sweet.” He said quietly. Lance smiled, “C’mon. Let’s keep going.” He said, gently pulling him along. They went everywhere on their summer break. Lance even took them both out of Varadero, and further into Cuba. And of course, Lance also takes him to the beaches he’s been to, where he shows off his surfing skills. 

To say that Keith was awed by the things around him was...an understatement. 

He not only sees the sights and all the beautiful things Cuba had to offer, but he also sees how Lance grew into this world. This world full of people who were loving and warm, and knew each other, and partied together all night...he sees how Lance grew into the person he was because of this big, connected community. From his family, from his mother. And he just...falls more in love. 

“Babe? You alright?” Lance touched his arm, catching his attention. Keith blinked. “Yeah. I can see why you turned out to be the way you are. Sweet, kind, amazing, smart, and funny. You have such a big heart.” He said softly. Lance blushed, “Aw, Keith...” his voice softened as he smiled shyly. When the summer break is finally over, Keith noticed that Lance had a sad look in his eyes as they got into the plane. “Hey...every holiday, every break...we’ll come back.” Keith said to him softly. Lance looked at him, and the sad look faded. “You’d really do that?” He asked softly. “I’d do anything for you, Blue.” Keith said, reaching out and tucking a strand of Lance’s hair behind his ear. Lance leapt at him, embracing him tightly. 

Keith embraced him back, smiling. 

“Lance...I have a surprise for you when we get back.” He then said. Lance pulled back at this, “Really? What is it?” He asked curiously. “Not today, though. But...you’ll see.” Keith said. Lance frowned, and Keith smiled, shrugging. “Patience yields focus.” He said. Lance mocked him, and Keith laughed, nudging him. “Rude.” He said. The two fell asleep on the way back, snuggled close. 

When they got into the airport, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were waiting for them, excited. “Hey!” They all got into a group hug. “We missed you guys!” Hunk wailed, crying. “Aw Hunk, we missed you too! But it’s okay, we’re back now.” Lance said, embracing his friend. “Don’t leave again until the next holiday.” Hunk said. “Gotcha, bud.” Lance said. The one thing that Lance and Keith forgot about was that they had to part ways. But after all that time together...how could they? They were basically bonded. 

And it was hurting a lot more than it should, at the thought of separating. 

Keith looked at him, and gave him a smile. He reached out and took Lance’s hands, “Hey...it won’t be forever. School’s coming back on in a week.” He said softly. “All that time we spent together, and I can’t-I can’t-“ Lance began, and Keith cut him off. “I know. I know. Me too.” He said. He reached up and brushed Lance’s cheek, “I love you, and I’m always with you. Okay?” He said more softly. Lance nodded, “I know. I love you too.” He whispered. Keith smiled fondly, and reached up to gently kiss him. They pulled away, and Lance watched Keith leave, his heart aching. “Hey Lance!” Keith turned to call him. Lance blinked, wondering what he was gonna say. “Look down!” Keith said. Lance looked at his hands, seeing Keith had put a gift in them without Lance knowing. It was a beautiful gold necklace, with a red lion on it. 

Lance gasped and looked back up, and Keith laughed, “It’s for you! I thought it would look nice on you!” He said, winking at him before going off. Lance let out a sharp breath, wanting so badly to chase after him. But he instead looked down at the necklace, lovestruck and breathless, and he laughed, holding the necklace close to his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron reference!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and it’s the end! I loved this AU so much! My boys are as happy as they can be and nothing will change that! 
> 
> If you’re sad, not only do I have 2 Little Lions in progress, but I’m also working on a new AU! I’m not sure about most of the plot yet, but we’ll see how it goes! For now, thank you for sticking with this story! 
> 
> Ps, It’s not the end yet! One more chapter lol

Lance spent the last week wearing Keith’s necklace with pride and love, showcasing the red lion on it. And on the first day back to school, Lance is wearing it, heading through the halls. A lot of people notice the necklace, compliment it. Lance proudly tells them it was from his Galran boyfriend. It was nice to see Marmoran students flitting about in the halls, talking to friends or significant ones. He and Keith made a change.  He made a change. 

He sees Allura and Romelle exchange a sweet hug before Romelle takes off. Allura sees Lance, and comes to him, “Hello, Lance. I see you’re still wearing that red lion Keith gave you.” She said. “Why would I ever take this off? The love of my life gave it to me, and I intend to wear it for the rest of my days.” Lance said. “I’m assuming he’s wearing its blue twin, since you two seem to have affinities for the colours red and blue, and like to match somehow.” Allura said. “Darling, we  _own_ the colours red and blue. I don’t make the rules.” Lance said with a smirk. 

Allura laughed, “So you say.” She says. 

Pidge and Hunk join them after a bit, “Today is a funny day. Don’t you think, Pidge?” Hunk said to Pidge. “Oh yeah. Definitely funny. It’s too sad no one else sees it.” Pidge said. “What’s up with you two today? Is this some science-y talk I don’t understand?” Lance asked, lost. Pidge and Hunk smiled at each other, “Not at all.” They both said. “Okay, now you’re acting more weird than usual.” Lance said. Pidge and Hunk didn’t speak another word. Lance frowned at them, curious and suspicious. 

“Whatever. Anyways, I think I look pretty great in red too. You should see me with Keith’s red varsity jacket, I rock that colour.” Lance turned back to Allura. He then smiled, “Oh, but Keith in blue? My colour? That’s something I didn’t know would fit him so nicely...but it does.” Lance rambled on for the next few minutes. And then a voice stopped him. “Hey Lance!” Lance stopped, instantly looking around for the boy with that familiar voice. And there Keith was, in Lance’s Altean jacket, smiling brightly. 

Lance smiled widely, “Keith!” He ran to him, and they hugged tightly, taking in each other. 

“What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at Marmora?” Lance asked, pulling back after a second. Keith smiled more widely, “Nope.” He said. “Oh, skipping the first day? You’re a wild man, Kogane.” Lance said, shaking his head. Keith laughed, “No! I’m not skipping on the first day.” He said. “Not with Altea, at least.” He then said. It took Lance a few seconds. He then frowned, “Wait. What? What do you mean?” He asked, confused. Keith laughed again, fondly. “Lance. Remember that surprise I told you about? This is the surprise.” He said. 

Lance only got more confused. “What’s the surprise, though? You coming here to see me?” He asked. Keith grabbed his face and pulled him to him. “Blue. There’s a reason why I’m wearing your jacket, and not only because I want to. I’m gonna be a student here.” He said. Lance froze. He sharply pulled back, “What...wait, no...you’re a whole while away!” He said. “We moved to a new house.” Keith said. Lance let out a breath, “No. no way. Are you serious? Are-are you actually-“ He began, and Keith nodded. “Yep. Just so we can be closer.” He said. 

Lance was quiet for a few seconds. 

He then began to whimper, letting out a low whine. Keith got alarmed, “Babe?” He reached out, concerned. Lance bursted into tears and ran back to Keith, tightly hugging him. “Oh!” Keith made a noise of surprise as Lance sobbed, gripping him tightly. Pidge and Hunk, unknown to Lance, grinned at each other. They had known about this. Keith made them swear not to tell Lance anything. “You-! Keith!  _Keith!_ I can’t believe-! Oh-!” Lance sobbed. Keith laughed softly, affection surging through him. 

“Surprise.” He whispered. Lance only cried even harder at that. It took him at least a few minutes to finally calm down, unable to let Keith go. “Lance, sweetheart...” Keith called to him softly. Lance pulled back, wiping away his tears. “You have no idea how much I love you.” He whispered. He then pulled Keith into a kiss, brushing his fingers through his hair. 

The months passed, and Lance and Keith were known as the power couple of Altea. 

They dominated as the leaders of the Altean soccer team, undefeated in their games. They were quite unstoppable. And when it came to their final month, their final week, their last year ended with 9 words, a huge crowd, and a poster. “Keith Kogane, will you go to prom with me?” Lance asked. 

Keith agreed. The two were both crowned Prom Kings, and it was the most happiest night of their lives. They graduated together, and both enrolled into Garrison University. Where their new life would begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is now an Altean! AAAAAAAAAA


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this book! See you in 2 Little Lions!

Garrison University was a great school. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Romelle, and Matt all enrolled as well, and they all stayed together as a big group. Even Lotor himself became part of their group, having redeemed himself. Getting settled in wasn’t very hard, as Lance and Keith somehow got their own dorm to stay in on campus. “You know...when I think about it...I didn’t think I would ever end up at Garrison University.” Lance said one night as he and Keith snuggled up together. 

Keith shifted his head, “What do you mean?” He asked. “It’s not a “doubting my skills and worth” thing. It’s more like... I honestly thought I’d get into some other university, I’m not joking. I’m literally so happy to be here, though.” Lance explained. Keith relaxed, “Oh. Well, the Garrison recognized your worth. You know exactly who you are, and what you have to offer. The Garrison should know that, too.” Keith said. 

Lance blushed, laughing softly. 

“Keith Kogane, you wonderful Red man...” He hugged Keith to him tighter, kissing his head. It took 3 years. 3 years to graduate from university. 3 years for... this day. Keith carefully picks out the day that they met to get Lance to go on a date with him, with a new surprise on his mind. “Aw Keith, you’re such a romantic! Choosing the day we met as date night! I was gonna do something but you beat me to it.” Lance gushed. 

Keith was slowly falling apart on the inside. He’s slowly falling apart because he’s so goddamn nervous, shaking and trembling, and fidgeting. It takes Keith the whole night to muster up his courage, to not be scared, to not be scared,  _don’t be scared_ \-  Except every moment he gets, Lance is distracted by something. That’s part of why it takes Keith all night. “Hey Lance?” He called to him softly, but Lance is pointing out something, taking Keith to see what it was. 

By the 6th time, Keith breaks. 

Not in anger, he’s just getting more nervous and anxious. “Jesus Christ-“ He grabs Lance’s hand, making him stop. “All right, McClain, that’s enough. I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past who-knows-how-long, and you kept tugging at me and I kept losing my chance! Well, I’m not letting you do that again.” Keith says. Lance’s eyes widen, “Whoa, Keith, I didn’t realize! I swear, I was just trying to~” He began apologizing, but Keith began to shake his head, “No. Stop.” He said. Lance obeyed. “I’m not angry at you. I’m just, really freaking nervous and scared, and I’m on the verge of a massive anxiety attack.” Keith said. “Why?” Lance asked, looking a little concerned. 

Keith lets out a breath. “The moment I have your attention, all the things I wanna say suddenly vanished.” He said, laughing nervously. “But I do know some. 6 words, to be exact. 6 words that I’ve been practicing for almost a week. 6 words that I’ve been dying to ask you since our last year in high school.” He said. And slowly, he got down on one knee, pulling out a ring. Lance gasped softly. “Lance McClain...will you marry me?” Keith asked. 

Lance was quiet for half a second before he bursted into tears, choking out a “Yes!” 

The two crashed into a tight embrace, both laughing and crying happily. “God, I thought you’d never let me do it.” Keith said jokingly. Lance cried harder, “I didn’t know! I didn’t know, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He sobbed. “It’s okay. I love you.” Keith said affectionately. “I love you too.” Lance whispered. And after that night, after almost 3 months of their engagement, Lance and Keith are no longer McClain and Kogane. They are now Lance and Keith McKogane. 


End file.
